Comfort Object
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: What happens when Actual!Kazuaki finds love at last? rated T for safety. R&R nicely please. This story is written in Kazuaki's POV(point of view) -there will also be bonus chapters at some pont-
1. The Beginning of

—**Just so you know this takes place in an AU (alternate universe) where Hatoful House still exists and Hitori and Nanaki are living with each other again, just so you know, and both of them being professors for St. PigeoNations. And, yes, Nageki is mentioned slightly but he doesn't have a part in this story—**

—**This story is kind of based off of one of my friends and me so please be gently when reviewing—**

_It was another day… just another day… where my students made fun of me, I get sensitive, and they'd apologize with that laughing tone… I didn't find it funny…_

_I didn't find any of what they said funny…_

_I'd go back to the apartment to see Hitori's happy face and cry again._

_He'd call me pathetic… over sensitive…_

_I know he wants me to be strong but I don't know how too…_

_I felt like I should die again…_

_It's so scary though…_

_I-I don't know what to do..._

_I felt like no one is ever going to love me…_

_I'll only have Hitori…_

It was a winter day, I was walking back home from the store downtown today. Hitori had asked me to go there and buy some extra food for the children at Hatoful House with the money we had left.

While I walked home, which I wasn't even sure if I was, I had been depressed in my own thoughts that I had no idea where I was going... until someone bumped into me… or I bumped into them.

"Ah!"

We both fell over with me spilling the food all over the cement.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

We looked at each other to notice we were crying out in unison… in the same scared tone of being yelled at.

We stared at one another until she finally spoke, "Ah! I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"

I stopped her and told her the same.

… _Why wasn't she making fun of me? Is this another joke?_

She looked at me surprised, "R-really? D-don't blame yourself, it was well as my fault."

"Don't say that! A-are you ok?"

Frankly she didn't look hurt but I didn't want to stick onto the subject of faults for too long.

"No, I'm fine but I don't think I can say the same for your groceries though..."

"Huh?" I looked over to see that most of the foods were bruised. I felt my heart pang, "O-oh no! H-Hitori's going to be mad at me…!"

"I'm so sorry… Let me help you," she began to pick up the fruit and a carton of eggs.

… _This was too weird… She's being nice to me… This had to be a prank._

"… This is a prank isn't it?" I suddenly asked. Already I felt tears in my eyes.

She looked at me, stunned, "Of course not, I'm trying to help you," she stared at me as if I was a math problem then her eyes grew a fraction.

"… Oh, I get it… Don't fret, I would never do such a thing to a stranger," she smiled sweetly towards me, "I guess I've been through the same as you."

I looked at her through distrustful eyes. Truthfully I was scared. Was I going to die again…?

Her smile faded into a perfect linear.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again as she placed the groceries back into my bags. Without another word she stood and began to walk away.

I watched her leave... I watched her as she opened her sack and her emotion turn into panic as she frantically looked around.

She looked scared… I felt compelled to help her… but I was scared too.

Abruptly she glanced back to me and ran back over, "I-I'm sorry but have you seen an old stuffed rabbit?"

She looked and sounded like she was about to cry.

I was surprised…

I shook my head in responds.

"Well… Th-thank you…" she quietly began to look around the area, quietly calling out a name.

Slowly I stood. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get back to Hitori… I felt terrified. Why was she being so nice to me…?!

I felt something soft under my foot. I looked down to see a rabbit made out of old fabric and stuffing was spilling out from its side. I removed my foot and picked up the plush.

I guess that this was what she was looking for.

"H-Hey," I called out nervously, "is this it?"

She looked in my direction and smiled, "Y-yes! You found her!"

Instantly she reached out but stopped herself and stood there in silence.

Was she scared that I wasn't going to give it back?

I forced a smile, "Here," I extended the stuffed animal towards her.

She was hesitant at first but soon she grabbed it and squeezed the plush in her arms, "T-thank you."

I nodded.

Suddenly she held a free hand out. I stepped back. Was she going shock me with a Taser gun? Or pepper spray?

She tilted her head as her eyebrows knitted, "are you afraid of a hand shake?"

"Ah…" pausing I returned the gesture and we gently shook hands.

She smiled again, "Goodbye, mister, thank you again."

I wasn't able to say anything after she had waved and left the opposite way.

My eyes followed her until she turned a corner.

Quickly I turned, grabbed my bags and ran back home.

When I entered the apartment Hitori was standing next to the over with some of the ingredients out and looking at a cook book.

He heard me coming in and looked up, smiling, "hey, did you get the stuff I asked…?"

He studied my expression and sighed, "You dropped them again didn't you?"

I slowly nodded, "I-I bumped into someone… I-I'm s-sorry…!"

"P-please don't start crying!" He rested his head on his hand in thought, "… I guess we can order something cheap… again…"

"I'm sorry…"

He exhaled again as he put the receiver of the phone to his ear, "It's alright, Kazuaki, don't worry about it."

I didn't tell him about the brunette from before… I didn't tell him anything… what difference would it make? I probably will never see her again… It was just a coincidence… a stupid coincidence…

Hitori got off the phone, sighing again. He opened the refrigerator door and scanned the trays, "… well… we don't have much… Let me see the bags, Kazuaki."

And so I handed him the bags and he placed them on the counter and took the foods out one by one.

"… Yup… most of the fruit are bruised…"

"I'm sorry," I whined pathetically.

"I told you It's alright…" his voice was filled with distain.

"… Y-you hate me…"

He jumped, "I-I don't hate you! I'm just disappointed… quit blaming yourself, Kazuaki."

"But it is my fau—"

There was a knock on the door.

"Eh? Weird, I already paid the rent this month…" Hitori walked over and opened the door, "W-what the-?"

"Wh-what is it?" I crossed over to him and looked down. There was two bags on the welcome mat which was filled to the brim with groceries.

"I-I think someone's looking out for us…" Hitori peered out the door and looked around, "H-hello?"

He withdrew his head, suspicious but nonetheless picked up the bags and brought them inside.

"This is odd… it's all the things we needed…" He exclaimed after looking through the bags. He glanced up at me, "Was anyone following you while you were coming home?"

I shook my head, "I-I don't think so…"

"Hm… the guy you said you bumped into…"

"I doubt it…"

I was surprised myself of what I said… true or not I still felt skeptical about her.

"Is there any way to test the food for poisoning or something?"

Hitori let out a laugh, "I'm no doctor, Kazuaki… and I don't think Isa would be of any help… Let me try…"

"H-Hitori no!"

He took a bit of the apple, chewed and swallowed. Suddenly he collapsed, the apple clutched in his hand.

"AH!" I fell by his side, shaking him. H-he wasn't breathing…

No.

No.

No.

**NO! **

**THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN.**

I cried out his name in vain, "Hitori! Hitori! UZUNE!"

He suddenly flinched, "Geez you're loud."

My heart stopped, "Y-you're not—?"

"Of course not," he said sitting up.

"That-… That was cruel Hitori!" I glared at him through teary eyes.

"Heh, sorry…"

"It's not funny! I though you actually died!"

"Well, I'm not, so calm down, please. I think you deafened my hearing."

I sniffled and sat there in silence as he stood up, rubbing his head as he walked over to the oven. He glanced towards me, "Well are you going to help me or not?"

Slowly I stood letting the last of my tears fall from my face.

He smiled gently as he wiped the tears from my eyes, "…now, I need…"

And so I helped Hitori with cooking… I wasn't much help since I am practically a fire hazard in kitchen.. but our dinner was finished and… we didn't die…

Night fell and Hitori was already asleep in the other bed… I wasn't… my thoughts were only on of what had happened earlier…

Just who was that girl anyway?


	2. I thought she hated me

The streets were never empty in the evening. I was walking back home from school. Hitori wasn't by my side again. He had to stay later at the orphanage so I decided to go home by myself.

I hated being on my own…

They'd laugh at me…

Or ignore me…

I don't mind if they ignored me. It made me less depressed when I got home but the laughter always increased the depression.

I would hear a group laughing…

Laughing at me…

They'd point their grimy fingers at me.

The people in front of me would glance at me and smirk or glare in distaste.

Truly I was a mistake…

And everyone else knew that too.

At least my earmuffs would drown the sound out but either way I knew they were laughing.

Their voices were muffled but I knew they were making fun.

The pushing from the crowd always felt like they were pushing me… shrinking me down into nothingness.

I felt someone shove me forward from the back.

I stumbled and fell onto the cement.

I yelped in pain as I fell onto my arm.

It pulsed in pain as they laughed…

I could hear their muffled laughter towards me.

Biting my lip I closed my eyes as I tried to block it out. I could feel my teeth piercing the skin of my lower lip, drawing blood. I didn't care about the pain… I didn't care… just stop…

_Please…please…please stop… stop laughing…_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped under the kind gesture it held.

Jerking my head upwards I thought I would meet Hitori's kind eyes but surprisingly… the eyes were blue.

It was the girl from before.

"Hey, are you alright?" she winced and ran a finger under my tear, wiping it away, "y-you're crying…"

I glared up at her and quickly stood.

I had to run… I need to run.

"Hey! Wait!"

I felt her hand on my shoulder again.

"Leave-leave me alone!" I screamed out, shaking out of her grip and turning back to meet her eyes, "You'll only laugh at me too! Go ahead! **Laugh!**"

The crowd around us stared at me.

She too stared at me in shock.

I was shaking… I could feel it…

…_Don't… stare… stop staring… please… I hate this… I __**hate**__ this…_

"St-stop it!" I felt tears already escaping my glands. I covered my ears and ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I finally collapsed.

Through my tear fogged eyes I looked around me. I saw a house ahead of me… the sign read Hatoful House.

"…Hitori…" I called out weakly, "Hitori save me…"

I felt the darkness cloud around me again.

_No… no please… help, Hitori… help me…!_

When I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar room. I shot up and held my head.

"… I'm dead… I'm dead…. I know I'm dead… No… no…"

"Kazuaki, calm down, you're not dead."

I opened my eyes to see I was back at the apartment. Indeed I wasn't dead.

I let out a breath of relief and looked over at Hitori who stood over me.

"What happened? Were you picked on again?"

"…. Y-yes…"

"And you _ran_ to Hatoful House… I'm not surprised you passed out. You're not used to running that much."

He was right. My legs were aching and my sides burned.

"Do you want me to take over your teaching?" he asked politely.

"N-no, I'll be fine…"

His eyes suddenly narrowed. I can tell a hit a nerve which connected to his memory.

"Don't say that… You need to rest."

"I'll… I'll be ok in the morning… I don't want you to—"

"Kazuaki just rest."

I frowned but I obeyed and rested my head back onto the arm of the couch.

"… Hitori…"

"Yes?"

"… I'm scared…"

I heard him sigh, "You're not thinking about dying again are you?"

I winced, "I-I just…"

"C'mon, Kazuaki, you need to learn to be strong. Death is never the answer… Maybe someone will like you someday…"

"… They'll only use me like you did…" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks again.

"Don't remind me… I'm really sorry," his hand rested on mine and squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"I forgive you… At least I was useful to you…"

"I **said** to not remind me."

I flinched and looked at him wearily.

He frowned and his eyes waned away.

A deadening silence filled the room.

I hated that silence.

Slowly he looked back up at me, "… Maybe they won't…"

I met his gaze, "Do you think I should give her a chance then?"

His eyebrow went up, "Who?"

Oh yeah… I haven't told him about her yet.

"I bumped into this girl yesterday; she looked a bit younger than me…" I paused, "she apologized to me Hitori… I thought it was a joke… but either way she helped me pick the groceries back up."

"Well that's nice of her, did you catch her name?"

"No… I didn't ask because I thought it was just a one chance meeting…"

Hitori nodded, understanding, "Go on."

"I remember that she had lost something and I remember that I wanted to run because I was scared… but I accidently found it."

"What was she looking for?"

"A stuffed animal, I think… it was really old. She thanked me and shook my hand… She touched my hand Hitori…" I slowly gazed at my left hand as I recalled the memory of her gloved hand shaking mine… how awkward I felt… how unease and how unsure…

"No one has done that other than you…"

"She was trying to be polite, Kazuaki."

"I guess… I met her again today when _they_ were laughing at me… I think she was trying to help me… I was so angry and upset I yelled at her… I-I think I scared her Hitori… I know she hates me now…"

"How do you know she hates you?"

I frown in concentration before I responded, "… I-I just know!"

"Did she glare at you? Did she laugh?"

He paused to think. "N-no… but I know she was thinking about it!"

"Kazuaki, listen… what was her reaction after you yelled at her?"

I drew back to the painful memory to remember her face.

The look of fear in her eyes had scared him.

But she wasn't angry…

"… Sh-she was scared… like me… she was scared of me Hitori… she hates me…"

Hitori frowned and smacked his hand against his head.

I flinched at the impact.

"I won't hit you…" he growled within his teeth, "… I just want you to listen, Kazuaki. I want you to stop being negative all the time."

"I-I know! I just don't know how!"

I felt his hand pat my head, "Then I'll help you."

That smile always comforted me but this time it didn't seem time. I faked a smile, "Thank you…"

I did see her again but only glimpses… I didn't want to be near her… so I avoided her…

I knew it…

I knew she hated me…

And I knew she was avoiding me too.

It was early evening. School had ended. I was going to take a bus this time. Barely anyone took the bus at this time of day so hopefully I wasn't going to get laughed at again… that's wishful thinking…

I sighed as I stood next to the sign, waiting for the bus.

All was absolutely quiet… except a few birds were chirping away. I watched them as they flew gracefully in the air and perch themselves on the electric wires.

How I envied their freedom and carelessness.

"They really are beautiful aren't they?"

I jumped and whirled around to see the _same_ girl behind me, watching the birds.

She drew her attention towards me and smiled kindly.

… _She… she was talking to me again… why…?_

Her smile vanished slightly, "I'm sorry; I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

She then turned and sat back down on the bench, bringing a sketchpad out from her bag and a pencil.

I couldn't seem to speak at first.

But finally I croak out, "… I-I'm sorry…"

She glanced up at me and asked politely, "Excuse me but did you say something?"

I slowly nodded, "… I-…I said…"

"I can't hear you, can you speak up, please?" she smiled comfortingly.

I felt my heart pang as I adverted away, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I-I'm sorry.. for yelling at you…"

She blinked then nodded, "I understand. I don't blame you for being upset."

"Why are you being so nice to me?!" I finally blurted out, "Why don't you hate me like everyone else?!"

I didn't notice my voice was increasing in volume until I saw her flinch.

Nonetheless she answered me, "Because… I can't hate someone I don't know and you look like you've been through a lot so I was just trying to brighten up your day."

I was shocked by her answer.

"… So you can use me?"

"Of-of course not! I would never do that…" she hesitated, "has someone used you in the past?"

I fell quiet for a moment, "… You can say that."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" a gently smile returned, "Hey, since we keep meeting, can we exchange names? I'm Hara Sakura and you?"

I could feel myself shaking again under my heavy clothing.

"… I-I'm… N-nanaki… Nanaki Kazuaki…"

"Kazuaki…" Sakura repeated thoughtfully, "that means harmony right?"

I slowly nodded.

She smiled absentmindedly, "What a lovely name."

I felt my cheeks burn.

_S-should I thank her…?_

"… N-no one has told me that before…"

She nodded a bit and stood up as the bus pulled up, "Well it was very nice meeting you again, Mr. Nanaki."

We shook hands again, "… Just… just call me Kazuaki."

"As long as you say my name too," she agreed.

I blinked.

She was right I haven't said her name.

"… Alright… Miss Sakura…"

"Just Sakura ok?" She giggled as she stepped onto the bus.

_I-I think I was staring at her…_

"'Ey, blondie! Are you going to get on or what?"

I winced at the gruffness of the bus driver's tone but I got on.

I sat a few rows down from her.

She had a notebook on her lap as she tapped her pencil against it rhythmically.

Other than the words written on the top the page was completely blank.

I didn't like to pry into others' business besides I couldn't bear to speak.

… _She was… so nice to me… like Hitori said… I think I should give her a chance…_

I didn't know she had left until the bus stopped at the next little station. I got off the bus and began to walk again… That when I realized…

_I-I forgot to thank her!_

It was too late now… I had no idea where she lived… even if I did, I don't want her to think I was stalking her or something…

_We would probably never meet again anyway…_

I got the mail and entered the apartment to see Hitori standing in front of the door, his hand extended towards the knob. We both jumped.

"Well… I was about to open the door," he said in a humorous tone and smiled, "oh you got the mail!"

"Uh, y-yeah..." I handed him the envelopes.

"So did you take the bus this time?" he asked as he flipped through the junk mail.

"Hm? Oh yes…"

He looked over at me concerned lining his eyes, "You alright?"

"I-I'm ok… I met her again," I responded slowly.

"Oh? How'd it go?"

I had told him what had happened at the bus stop.

"Sakura Hara…" He repeated with a hum, "what an interesting name…"

"I-is it?"

He glanced back up at me, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "I-I guess I'm just tired…"

He eyed me skeptically for a moment then sighed, "You just rest then; dinner will be ready soon."

And so I rested on my bed, staring up at the ceiling…

…. Highly doubting my chances of seeing her again…


	3. dokidokidoki

What surprised me was that I saw her the next morning I didn't have a chance to talk to her before school but I saw her standing outside near school gates. She was writing notes down. I was getting curious… was she a journalist or an artist?

Artists write their inspirations down right? Then again I knew nothing about art…

She looked concentrated so I avoided contact and moved forward…

After school she was still there… not in same spot. She had moved towards the direction of the park, staring at the scenery in front of her.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I slowly approached her.

I couldn't find any words at first until she suddenly turned around and yelped in shock as did I.

After her small shout of astonishment she exhaled in relief laughing a bit, "K-Kazuaki, I-I didn't see you there!"

"Y-yeah…s-sorry," I responded nervously as I took a small glimpse at the sketchbook, "what are you doing?"

"Ah!" she grinned, "I'm writing a book… I just lack inspiration I was hoping to get some here."

… I guess that makes sense… the scenery is pretty nice… wait…

"… You've been standing here all day for inspiration?"

"Eh? Oh, you saw me this morning?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you come over? We could've talked."

I flinched, "A-are you going to hold that against me…?"

"Of course not!" She glanced over to the school and changed the subject, "Do you work there?"

"Y-yes… I teach sophomores…"

"Awesome!" She beamed.

I blinked at her enthusiasm, "A-awesome? I wouldn't think teaching would be defined as 'awesome'…"

She giggled, "Well for me I would 'define' it that way. I'm sometimes prone to anger, so I don't really have the time to be with others or anyone younger than me. It makes me angry for some reason because I don't have the patience... it's just a stupid flaw of mine."

"… Then why do you talk to me?"

She hummed, "… I don't know, you just seemed different to me," her smile made my heart skip a beat. She shifted her weight, "this kind of sounds a bit forward but do you want to hang out sometime?"

"H-Hang out…?" I repeated nervously, "Wh-what do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I mean _hang out_, you know, talk, grab something to drink, discuss what interests us, you know what grownups do."

Her words astonished me.

"Y-you want to… be with me?"

"Y-yeah, that's basically what I was notifying… this is all new to you isn't it?"

"A-a little…"

Her smile returned, "Let's take it slow then," she grabbed my hand, making me jump slightly, "Do you want to grab a coffee or something?"

"… I-I don't… drink coffee…" I answered staring at her hand clasping mine.

… This is all too weird…

"Oh? That's ok, I don't drink it either…" she followed my gaze and removed her hand, "S-sorry…"

I said nothing which I instantly rued as awkward silence completely ensued the whole conversation because of my stupidity.

"… Do you drink tea then?"

I lifted my head and nodded a bit.

The corners of her lips pointed up, "cool! There's a little nice tea shop, I know, let's go there!"

"A-ah…"

She looked at him confused then frowned, "Am I being to forward? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-No! I-I'm just being stupid…"

… Geez, I wanted to bang my head against the wall now… I'll make sure to do that when I get home…

She released a small giggle and held out her hand, "Shall we go then?"

Her face held pity… Did she really want to help me…?

I… I guess I _should_ give her a chance…

Shakily I took her hand and I was led along the sidewalk with her in the lead.

While we walked I couldn't help but stare down at our clasped hands…

I-I felt… more nervous than usual…

… probably because no one has ever showed me such kindness other than Hitori…

But we all saw how that turned out…

I wondered if this was going to be the same fate…

I-…I don't want to die…

… I… don't… want… to…

"Ka-Kazuaki?"

I slowly lifted my head up to see her happy face had turned into concern.

"Are you alright? Y-You're tearing up," I felt her fingers brush across my cheek.

"I-I…"

_Crud, I'm doing it again!_

"J-Just ignore me…" I muttered pathetically.

We stopped walking and she stood in front of me drying my tears.

"There, there, don't be upset… just ignore them."

Oh… apparently we passed some people who were laughing… funny how I didn't notice…

Either way I went along with it because I was scared…

I'm such an idiot…

She smiled up at me and took my hand again, "We're almost there."

Eventually we arrived at a small tea shop with a few tables and chairs in front.

We sat outside…

My cup of tea sat untouched on the table as I sat on the chair and did nothing while Sakura drank some hot chocolate…

_Say something you idiot…_

"U-umm…" I stumbled out. _Stupidstupidstupidstupid._

She looked at me, "Yes?"

_You got her attention now don't screw up!_

Instantly I screwed up and sat there, staring at her as I tried to say something but I ended up looking like a goldfish.

Somehow she smiled again, "Do you want to talk?"

_Yes!_

I nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?"

_Crap!_

_Thinkthinkthink…_

"Uh…" I noticed the notepad.

_Bingo!_

I quickly formed words together, "W-what are planning to write?"

"Ah, well, I'm _trying_ to write about my sister…"

I blinked.

She noticed my confusion and explained, flustered, "Wh-what I mean is that my sister is my muse."

"Ah… You have a sister?"

_Yes we establish that you idiot_

"… Yes… she passed away a few years ago…"

I jumped in surprise.

_Nice job you dummy, you hit the nerve point!_

"I-I had no idea! I-I-I'm sorry I-I—!"

She waved her hand, "It's alright! I'm over it…"

She took a small sip of her drink and smiled a bit, "She used to be a teacher for preschoolers… Heh, I was so surprised she never snapped…" She pulled out the book from her bag and flipped a page which was filled with scribbles, "I'm trying to write about her life… a bibliography or something but with my own twists… She never really had any fun because she spent most of her time working… I want to change that…"

…_You idiot, you made her sad now…_

… Shut up, Ryōshin*-Hitori**…

"… I-… I hope she'll like it…"

Sakura glanced at me and grinned, "Me too… thank you for listening."

I smiled and nodded.

HA! Take that!

…_._

"Do you have any siblings?"

I was not expecting a question like this…

"Eh? Oh, uh, n-no… Un-unless you count Hitori… he treats me like one…"

"Who's Hitori?"

"… He-he took me in a few years ago…"

"That's nice of him… but you look uncomfortable, do you not want to talk about him?"

"Oh nonononono!" I flailed, "I-I'm not uncomfortable! I-I'm fine!"

In my excessive flailing I knocked my tea over and it spilled all over me… especially on my crotch…

...Really…?

Really?!

Of all the places?!

…I swear the gods love to terrorize me…

"A-ah!" I felt my cheeks burn hotly. I looked at Sakura to see she was trying to press a smile and a laugh.

"D-d-don't laugh!" I whined, my eyes tearing up again.

"S-sorry…!" she covered her mouth and looked away.

Sh-she IS laughing at me!

…_Heheh._

"Sh-shut up!" I accidently said out loud. She turned her attention back on me with a surprised countenance.

AHH!

"I-I-I wasn't talking to you— I-I mean, I-I was talking about me! W-what I mean is that… I-I was telling myself to shut up! Not you! Please don't yell at me!"

I could feel the people around us staring… snickering…

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block the sound.

I-I wanted to run again…

Hi-Hitoriiii…

Suddenly a shadow fell on me and I slowly opened my eyes, looking upward.

Sakura stood in front of me, holding a *jacket in her arms. She dropped it into my lap, "when we leave, wrap the arms around your waist, no one will notice."

I stared up at her, stunned.

Wh-why…?

She smiled sweetly towards me then walked inside the shop with the cups in her hand.

I watched her…

**Doki. Doki. Doki.**

… I-…I must be sick…

…. My… My heart is pounding… pounding harder than before…

….It… it must be from before, y-yeah… that must be it… I must still be flustered from b-before…

Quietly I stood up from my seat and obeyed what she had said, wrapping the arms of the jacket around my waist.

I felt weird… probably because my pants are still… uh… wet from the tea… may I repeat,_ from __**the**__**tea**_!

Soon she came back out from the shop and looked over me.

_Now_ I felt more awkward than ever and I shifted uncomfortably…

She nodded and patted my shoulder as if saying, 'don't worry we won't talk about it here'

She then took my hand and we began walking.

Waahhh… she's holding my hand again…a-and my-my heart…

Ah! No! Sh-she wasn't holding my heart! I meant that my-my heart… keeps… pounding…

What's going on…?!

As we walked I had a burning question I had to ask, "… S-Sakura… Why did you…?"

She let out a small giggle, "As-as much as I wanted to I felt bad…"

I frowned…

I knew it…

It was too good to be true…

"… But you wanted to, didn't you? You wanted to make fun of me…."

"… Not necessarily… I don't like seeing anyone suffer, especially a friend."

I stopped walking as did my heart stop beating.

… _Friend…?_

When I stopped she looked back, her head tilted.

"… Y-you… you… think of me… as a friend….?" I managed to stammer out.

"Of course, I do."

I could feel my heart wanting to climb into my throat and try to escape from my mouth in disbelief.

Was what she saying true?

She… she really thinks of me… as a… a…

Honestly I felt faint…

I-I'm shaking…

I thought this was a dream.

This had to be a dream…

This was too good to be reality…

… But this _is_ reality right?_ Right?!_

"… Th-Thank you…" I finally broke out from my thoughts to speak.

… H-Hitori… I-I need to tell Hitori!

"You're crying again," she commented wiping my tears.

I grasped her hand tightly, "Sa-Sakura, I-I want you to meet Hitori!"

Her eyebrows shot up by my sudden words but smiled, "Alright, from what you said I'm looking forward to meeting him. He sounds very nice."

"Oh, he is!"

As I talked about Hitori I was happy for some reason…

… Maybe… maybe it's because she was… listening to me… listening to me babble… with a sweet kind smile…

… Like… Hitori…

…..

**Doki. Doki. Doki.**

(*Conscience in Japanese

**He named his conscience Hitori because he talks to it when he's alone

***She had an extra jacket in her bag for if it got colder.)


	4. Almost dying

She couldn't come over today because she was busy but she promised to come tomorrow…

Hitori wasn't home when I came back…

I'm not sure what happened but I think I let the silence get to me…

… I-I think… I almost killed myself…

I heard banging against the ceiling and walls, the neighbors are trying to get me to shut up…

Was I screaming?

I think I was…

Everything was completely blank whenever I tried to think back…

I remember a knife though…

Was I trying to stab myself?

Yes… I think I was…

I felt like vomiting at the sight of my own blood…

… Am I dead?

No, I'm breathing…

… I just…

… need to…

… wake up…

My eyes fluttered open as I shot upright to only meet pain that awaited me in my arm. I let out a weak shout and laid back down, grasping my arm.

I heard rapid thumping against wood coming towards me.

D-Death…?

I shut my eyes tightly, crying out, "N-no…! Please, Hitori…! Hitori save me!"

A muffled voice came in reply.

"…Kaz…uaki… ca…lm… dow…n…!"

I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I opened my eyes once more to see a blurry image of a cloaked figure reaching towards me.

I began to hyperventilate as I felt my heart stopping.

No…no… . .**nononono**….!

_**I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead**_

"HITORI!"

I felt something slap across my face as a familiar voice exited from the figure, "Snap out of it, Kazuaki!"

After the rush my breathing slowed and slowly calmed myself.

I lifted my head up to see Hitori standing by my bedside his eyes narrowed and filled with worry a-and… and t-tears?

He's… crying… for… me…?

"I…I'm alive? I-I'm not dead?"

He glowered at me, "Yes, you idiot and you nearly scared me to death!"

I winced at his harsh tone and sniffled, "I-I'm sorry…"

He sighed and patted my hand, "It's alright… just what happened while I was gone?"

"I don't know…" I responded truthfully, "…I-I don't know…"

"…well, I'm just glad you're not dead… but you did cut your arm up pretty good…. And I did have to clean up your..." his voice faded as a disgust replaced his former expression.

My…?

Oh…

O-oops…

"S-sorry…" I apologize in slight embarrassment.

"It's alright… I guess we have to cancel."

I blinked, "C-Cancel?"

He looked at me in concern, "Sakura was coming over today, don't you remember?"

Oh yeaah… wait…

"… W-wait why cancel?"

"Well, obviously you are not feeling well so—"

"I feel good! Really!" I quickly got up from my bed to prove my point but in the process my blood pressure decided to drop in excitement to my sudden movement and I would've fallen onto the floor if Hitori didn't catch me.

"You are not," he huffed as he gingerly put me back in my bed.

"I-I just want her to meet you," I breathed after pausing for my sight to *restart.

"I understand," he grabbed my phone, "you have her number right?"

I began to panic, "D-don't call her!"

"Why not? I just told you that we're canceling."

I fell silent, "… a-are you going to tell her what happened?"

"Maybe, if she asks, why?"

"… I-I don't want her to worry… that's all."

He smiled and nodded, "alright."

He pressed a few buttons on my phone and then held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Sakura, I'm Hitori… Yes, if you don't mind but could we maybe move your visit, something has come up… Oh! Kazuaki's alright… Ah…"

He looked at me and gestured the phone towards me.

Gah!

Hesitantly I took the phone out of his hands using my uninjured arm and pressed the receiver against my ear, "Ah… hello?"

"Hey!" Her cheerful voice echoed into my ear, "Are you doing ok?"

"Oh, yes! I'm fine. I just hurt myself—"

Hitori's hand connected to his head and shook his head slowly.

Oops… I'm such an idiot…

"Y-you're hurt?! What happened?"

"Ah, p-please don't worry about me! I'll be fine! It's nothing major…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes… Just don't be worried about me ok? I'm not worth it…"

"Don't say that, Kazuaki! You know that's not true!"

"I'm afraid it is…"

There was a pause, "… Do you want me to come over?"

"It's alright, don't bother… I'll have Hitori with me."

Another pause…

I know that pause…

Great, she was worrying about me.

"If you say so… "

"Please just don't worry, I'll heal," I tried to reassure her worried tone.

"I know… just be more careful ok?"

"I will."

"… So I'll come over tomorrow then?"

"Ah, of course…"

"I hope you get better by then, I'll talk to you soon ok? Bye!"

"Yes… bye…"I closed my phone and looked up at Hitori who stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're such an idiot."

I winced, "I-I know…"

He snatched the phone from me and placed it on the nightstand. He looked back at me with a little smile, "From this side of the call, I think she's worried about you."

I jumped, "Well, yes… I guess so…"

"You guess? It sounded obvious…"

There's me being stupid again…

"Well from that short conversation she was nice… I think she likes you Kazuaki."

"Y-You think so? Do you think it was worth giving her a chance then?"

He nodded, "I think so. For now just rest alright? You need it."

"Ok…"

And so I rested… It was the next morning and I stood in the bathroom shirtless, staring at my reflection with my face completely red, and hesitating to look at my wound. I was freezing standing there even though the heater was running… Really I'd rather freeze than look at my own blood.

Hitori stood in the doorway, waiting for me, "… How long are you going to stare at yourself?"

"Urk…!" I winced and I slowly touched my bandaging.

I stood there in silence, refusing to move.

"…. I-I'm scared, Hitori..."

Hitori sighed and took my arm, beginning to unwrap my bandages, "just close your eyes."

I obeyed and gladly closed my eyes.

After a few moments of him studying my wounded arm he spoke, "… It's better than yesterday, it's healing perfectly."

"I-Is it?"

"Don't open your eyes, stupid!"

I flinched and covered my eyes with my hand.

I could smell the blood which made my inside feel numb.

The blood smelled like metal… it smelled disgusting…

I held my nose and breathed through my mouth.

I could hear Hitori's sighing again as he wrapped my arm up in new bandaging, "You really need to get over this fear of seeing your own blood."

"It... it's just…"

"Yes, yes…"

There was silence.

"C-can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet…. Now you can."

I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked at my bandaged arm in the mirror.

I breathed in relief and slowly moved my arm around.

"How's that feel?" Hitori asked, through the bloody bandages away.

"It feels ok…"

"Not too tight?"

I shook my head then looked at him in a bit of embarrassment, "C-can I—?"

"Go ahead," he left for me to put my clothes back on in comfort.

I put my clothes back on slowly enough to where the pain in my arm was not too terrible. It was a tiring process but I rather not feel the pain…

When I finished I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"You ready?"

I nodded, "I think so."

He smiled, "She should be here in a few minutes."

An awkward silence ensued. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"…You alright?"

"Oh, yes, I guess I'm a little nervous… I'm kind of excited for her to meet you."

"What are you nervous for?"

"I-I don't know actually… no one has ever been nice to me other than you…"

Just thinking about her made my heart pulse…

Why…?

A knock on the door made me snap out of my trance.

"That must be her," Hitori opened the door and Sakura stood outside. She looked… nervous.

"H-hey," she greeted ever so slightly looking over her shoulder.

This gave me a bit of confusion… was someone watching her?

Hitori noticed as well, "You alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just heard something…"

"… Well come in." he stepped aside for her to enter.

"Oh, right, sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted today," Sakura entered our apartment, taking off her gloves and looked towards me, "how are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

I straightened, "I-I'm doing fine. Y-yes…" I cleared my throat, carefully standing up, "Sakura, this is Hitori Uzune, Hitori this is Sakura Hara."

Her eyes widen slightly, "U-Uzune? Hitori _Uzune?_"

He was confused as me, "Um, yes… have we met before?"

"You may not remember me but… we went to high school together!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a worn out blue hat, putting it on her head and exclaiming, "名前の原、バックオフ！"

*(Namae no gen, bakkuofu!)

Suddenly Hitori broke into a huge grin, "I thought your name sounded familiar!"

I blinked.

They knew each other?

"Eh?"

Well this was confusing…

They both looked at me in embarrassment, "Right, I guess we should explain."

And so we sat back down on the couch and they began to explain.

"Like she said we met at high school." Hitori began "She was quite a rebel. She was good with grades but an epic rebel."

I was shocked.

I looked at her, "You were a rebel?!"

She snickered nervously, "Heh. Yeaaaah… not the proudest days of my life but very memorable…"

Wow… I would have never guessed… she was so nice when we met.

She really must have turned over a new leaf after high school…

Sakura's attention then turned back to Hitori, "Uzune do you remember the time when…?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Hey, were you there when….?"

"I think I was! Was it when….?"

For the first time I felt like a third wheel…

It felt…

Lonely…

Like I always had been…

As they talked about pranks from the past and laughing and whatnot I was completely silent, unable to listen. I could have left and they wouldn't even notice…

But I never did…

I sat there on death ears…

They really must had wonderful lives while mine was utterly awful…

I-I think I was shaking…

Abruptly a hand rested on mine, "Kazuaki, you alright?"

I lifted my head up slightly to meet Sakura's gaze, "… I'm sorry… I'm interrupting…"

I quickly got up and was about to leave the room until both of them stopped me and pulled me back down on the couch.

Hitori spoke first in that solemn tone, "What's wrong, Kazuaki?"

I winced, "… It's nothing…"

"It's obviously something if you're making a deal out of it," Sakura touched my hand attentively, "what—" she paused, in realization, "… Oh… We're leaving you out on our conversation aren't we?"

"… No," I lied, "but this was what I wanted, I guess I didn't think too far ahead…"

She paused again, "… You didn't account for us to actually know each other… I'm sorry, Kazuaki."

I jumped at her sad tone, "Wah! Don't be sorry!"

"I just don't want you to be left out…" she smiled slightly, "that is why I was a rebel in high school… I was tired of being the third wheel, a loner, a nobody, or the one that everyone made fun of if I was lucky… I wanted to be noticed in another way, I was done being picked on… but my young mind was too stupid to realize I probably should've stayed as I once was and not earn a bad name…" her voice faded, "I remember how confused I was… but that's all in the past now… now I don't you to have the same result as me…" her eyes widen, "K-Kazuaki you're crying again!"

I didn't answer.

I was so surprised…

I never realized how much we were alike…

I saw her take that stuffed rabbit out of her bag and held it out to me.

"She's a comfort animal," she explained softly to ease my confusion, "I used to cry on her all the time… You can hold her."

I stared at the old bunny and hesitantly took her from her hands, holding it close to me. I saw her smile at me and pat my shoulder.

I felt a little awkward holding the stuffed animal but nonetheless I felt comforted though my heart continued to pound in my ears.

She studied my face, "Your face is red," She felt my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

Inwardly I jumped at her touch.

"I-I feel a little hot… that's all…" I spoke slowly.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hitori… with a smirk on his face.

Oh no… please Hitori no…

"I'll get a rag," Hitori stood up and moved to the kitchen.

H-he didn't tease me…?

He soon came back and placed a wet rag on my head with that same smirk which only forced my flush to burn brighter.

"…by the way how is your wound?"

I touched my arm gently, "it's better…"

She glanced at my arm, "… are you sure? Is it ok if I look at it?"

I winced, remembering the sight of my blood and my stomach already began to churn.

Hitori took his turn to explain, "He doesn't like the sight of blood… and I already fixed his bandages so maybe some other time."

She nodded, "I understand."

I felt compelled to show her since she worried so much… I guess I want to put her worries to rest…

I began to take off my overcoat and roll up my shirt sleeve and began to unwrap the bandages.

"K-Kazuaki you don't have to! I don't want to force you."

I instantly stopped unwrapping when the smell of the blood entered my nose and I jerked my head away.

I-I feel sick…

I felt faint…

"… Just hold onto Rosemary, ok Kazuaki?"

_Rosemary…? That must be the plush's name._

I obeyed and squeezed the stuffed rabbit tightly with my free hand.

I felt the bandages fall away slowly and her warm hands on my skin, making me shiver.

I could feel the smell of blood getting to my head. My breathing began to slow and my eyes glaze over.

I felt her hand on mine, "shh, it's alright, take my hand."

I did and held it tightly along with her plush.

Her warmth was keeping me awake…

The feel of her hand was so tender and soft…

I slowly moved my wounded arm and touched her hand with my other hand… I held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world…

I felt the bandages being wrapped around my arm again.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked over at her and slowly nodded.

She smiled kindly and slipped her hand out of mine.

A small part of me panged but I quickly ignored it.

Her attention then turned to something else other than my arm then she looked at Hitori, "… you two live together right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes…?"

"Do you _feed_ him?"

Hitori broke into a smile, "Yes, he just a picky eater."

"I-I'm not _that_ scrawny…" I whimpered, putting my coat back on.

"… Are you really that cold? The heater is on and I'm already hot," she commented with a laughing tone and took off her jacket.

"I-I guess…"

"Heh… so, let's start over." She began, looking at me with her gentle smile, "Why don't you start?"

I flinched, "I-I rather not…"

Her eyebrows knitted, "Why not?"

I held the rabbit closer to my chest, "My life… wasn't at all like yours and Hitori… it's much more depressing…"

"Y-you must be joking. I mean your parents loved you didn't they?"

I fell silent, shaking again.

"… They never did…" I hesitantly answered, "They abused me ever since I was born… just because I wasn't the sex they wanted... they wanted a girl instead of me… I was clearly a mistake… when I was old enough I ran away from home because I couldn't take it anymore and started living with my grandparents… they treated me better but I still felt like I was being abused… especially in school…" I paused, "that's how I hurt my arm… it was because I was about to kill myself…"

I couldn't bear to finish when I started. It hurt enough when I was explaining it and hurt more to remember it... I was in tears again. Slowly I looked at Sakura and…

…Sh-she was crying….?

"… K-Kazuaki I am so sorry…" She croaked out the words.

AH! I made her cry!

I gazed up at Hitori who had walked away from the couch and faced away from us. I could tell he was unhappy with me.

Honestly I was unhappy with myself…

I **hated** myself…

For living… and making her cry…

"S-Sakura," I took her by the shoulders, "please, don't cry over me. I'm not worth it."

"Stop saying that!" She sobbed back, making me jump, "you're my friend you _are_ **worth** crying over!"

She… then embraced me.

"Please don't try that stunt again, Kazuaki…" she pleaded into my shoulder.

… Her arms… were around me… her head resting on my shoulder… sobbing…

_**Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki.**_

My heart was pulsing faster than before…

I was shaking again….

I had no clue what to do…

Should I return the embrace?

This felt so weird…

It was weird of what she had said… how was she so sure? I mean we only met a week or so ago… does this mean she… really does care…?

Very slowly I did return the hug and we sat there in silence with only the sound of crying reverberating in the room.

Someone was crying over me…

I didn't know… that this was possible…

It was a while until she had stopped crying and slowly stood, "I'm sorry I turned this into a crying fest… when I was only trying to meet you, Hitori."

"Don't apologize, it's alright. Do you have to go?"

She nodded, "Yes. I would be here longer but I have things to do…"

"We understand," Hitori opened the door, "I hope you will get home safely."

She smiled, "Thank you, Uzune."

I quickly got up, "W-wait!"

I suddenly grabbed her hand, making her look at me.

There was a silence.

…A-and her attention was all on me.

Instantly I began to panic inside.

Waaah! What did I do _that_ for?!

_You moron! Now you're making your stupidity more known!_

"U-umm… O-oh yeah," I handed her her plush, "y-you almost forgot this."

"Ah! Thanks," she took the stuffed animal out of my hands and smiled, "I'll see you two later then?"

We nodded.

Sakura looked at me again for a moment, smiled then walked outside.

Hitori closed the door as soon as she left and looked at me glaring.

AH! What a glare!

"Wh-what?" I squeaked.

"You're such an idiot."

I winced, "Wh-what do you mean...?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

"N-no! What did I miss?" I was getting confused already.

He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "_Nothing._"

"_Whaaaaat?_" I insisted eagerly, shaking him.

He stopped me, "You'll figure it out on your own… _eventually_."

I glared at him, pouting, "Why can't you tell _meeee_?"

"Because it's so _obvious_!"

"_What_ is?!"

Hitori let all his anger out with a long sigh, "Kazauki just… nevermind…"

He walked away from me.

Eeeeehhhh… Hitoriiiiiii….

"… This isn't fair!" I called out but he didn't answer.

I sighed and sat back down on the sofa, running my fingers through my hair.

Truly I am oblivious…

I'm not even sure what we were talking about…

But there is something odd going on inside me…

My heart…

When she hugged me I felt my heart pang with something foreign.

I sniffled and curled up on the sofa.

I'm clueless…

I'm bored…

… I felt alone…

… Even with Hitori _with_ me…

Little did I know that my heart ached for Sakura…

How could I not notice?

….

… Probably because I was a total oblivious moron…

….

… _**Dokidokidokidokidokidokidoki doki**_….

(* He's obviously been playing MMORPG way to much. funfact: Moa made a book about his life in an AU where he didn't die and he seriously plays MMO games… no joke it's hilarious .

** Translation "The name's Hara! Back off!")


	5. Someone is stalking

Sakura coming over to our apartment soon became a routine which I didn't mind at all.

We learned more about each other and our fears… she would comfort me and I would comfort her along with Hitori helping.

We were almost alike it was a bit surprising.

As she kept coming over the little pang inside my heart began to grow in numbers.

On this particular day and the next something different happened.

It was nearly dinner and Hitori was beginning to start fixing our food when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" I quickly said, beating Hitori to the door and opened it.

Suddenly Sakura rushed into the room, closing the door behind her and leaned against it panting.

We stared at her, stunned.

"Y-you're early," I commented eagerly, sensing something was wrong, "are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… S-someone was following me and I-I think I lost them," she looked through the peephole and sighed in relief. Sakura looked toward us nervously, "d-do you two mind if I stay here for a little while?"

"Of course we don't mind, make yourself comfortable Hara," Hitori spoke in a relaxed tone but I knew he was panicking inside, "but do you know what the person that was following looked like we could report him."

"I-I only caught a fast glimpse of him…"

"W-what happened though?" I asked in concern, feeling panicked as well.

I was panicking for two reasons.

First I was scared of who it might be and why are they after Hara…?

Second would they kill her…?

She began to explain, "I-I was coming back home from the park and there wasn't very many people on the streets this day so I hear footsteps behind me. I thought it was just my imagination so I stopped and pretended I was tying my shoe. I hear nothing behind me so I stood up and kept walking. The footsteps returned so I adjust my bag to ever so slightly look behind me as I walked and there was someone there. I didn't think he was really following me so I turned a few wrong corners away from my house to experiment… he was still following me so I broke into a run until I finally lost him… I was too scared to go home so I came here… I just hope I didn't put you two in danger."

"Don't worry about us, Sakura," I reassured, taking her hands in mine, smiling to hide my fear for her, "we'll protect you."

She broke into a small smile, "I really do appreciate that Kazuaki… but can you really fight if it comes to that?"

E-eh? F-fighting?!

"N-not really… Hitori can though." I answered slowly.

"Yes, I'll fight and you'll just stick to running like always," Hitori muttered cutting the food and dropping them into the pot.

I glared at him.

Thanks for the jab, Uzune…

Sakura giggled, "I feel protected already."

"Y-you're being sarcastic about that aren't you?"

"A little bit, but if it does come to that I'll be looking forward running with you."

She… smirked at me and walked over to Hitori.

My heart completely flipped in responds. I stood there like an idiot as my mind slowly processed what she had said.

… **Loading…. Loading… 100% complete**

My face turned a red hue as my brain finally processed her sentence.

"I told you," Hitori whispered to Sakura.

Sakura looked at me and giggled, "Rethinking life over there Kazuaki?"

"A-ah…!" I looked at them, flustered, "Y-yes! N-no! Maybe! Uh… I-I mean n-no, no…"

"You sure?" she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at me with an eyebrow raised.

After being momentarily caught by her beauty I began to speak, unfortunately it came out as complete gibberish and stutters.

Instantly they broke into laughter making me jump in shock.

"Wh-what?! What are you laughing for?!"

"W-wow, Uzune you were right!" Sakura was the first to speak after their laughter subdued.

"Aren't I always? Anyway you own me ten bucks."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you later."

I stared at them in confusion, my blush slowly fading, "E-eh…? Wh-what are you two talking about…?"

"Nothing you're just cute that's all."

My heart jumped once more and I stiffened slightly.

_C-…cute…?_

"If you're done standing there you can come and help cook, Kazuaki," Sakura snapped me out of my trance of deciding how to react to that word.

"I-I'm sorry…" I managed to whisper.

"You don't need to be," She smiled sweetly and told me what to do.

…. Well… let's say it didn't go so well… _because_ of me…

And when I mean it didn't go well I mean not like I accidently salt instead of curry powder in the food I mean I almost burned down the apartment…

Thankfully Hitori was here to put out the fire...

When the fire from the oven died everyone let out their breath… and looked directly at me.

Quickly I executed myself from the room and laid down depressed on my bed with only my hateful thoughts to myself.

_Idiot, moron, doofus, numbskull, stupid, oblivious mistake of a human being… Hara is probably making fun of me with Hitori…_

A hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my thoughts and I jerked up to see Sakura and Hitori were standing over my bed in concern through tearstained eyes.

Hitori sighed, "Kazuaki, don't cry…"

"But it was _my_ fault…"

"So what it's your fault?" Sakura demanded abruptly, "mistakes happen. You got to live with it, and _move_ on. If you dwell on it for too long you'll become way too depressed. Besides I'm done being depressed and upset so—!"

She grinned as she pulled him out of my bed and embraced me and Hitori, "let's go out!"

"O-out…?"

"Yes, out, like _out_ to _eat_. I mean you _plan_ on eating today yes?" She smirked teasingly at me.

"U-ummm… y-yes…"

"Good! Let's go then."

And we did but I had an odd feeling, while we were in a small café which Hara insisted on going, like we were being watched. When Sakura had left to use the restroom I told Hitori my feeling.

He nodded slowly then after a few moments looked around casually and stared in one direction. I was confused at first but didn't dare follow his gaze until Sakura returned. Some guy stood up and left the small building. This left me curious as we ate.

… Why was someone after Hara?

"Are you sure you want to go home, Hara? I mean, you are welcome to stay at our place," Hitori reassured her in concern.

"I think I've made up my mind, but thank you for the offer."

"C-could we at least walk you home?"

She looked at me smiling, "if that'll make you feel better."

When we arrived at her place she stopped at her door and looked back at us, "thanks you two, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Please stay safe, miss Hara," Hitori shook her hand.

Suddenly she embraced him, smiling, "Enough of that formal stuff, Uzune."

I-I felt a little heated for some reason…

She pulled away from him and gazed over at me, "don't worry I didn't forget you," and she brought me into an embrace.

Instantly the heat cooled down and replaced by a different kind of heat…

Slowly I returned the embrace with my heart pounding…

I think this was the... fifth? No, fourth time we've embraced and I was still unused to it…

After some time she didn't pull away from me.

_I-I don't want to be rude and pull away but… at the same time I don't want to let go…_

By this time a sweet aroma had entered my nose and I was immediately incased in its beautiful scent.

My eyes closed as I unknowingly brought her slightly closer to me just to smell her hair.

We stayed like this for… I don't know long but… I-I think it was worth it…

Abruptly Sakura freed herself from my grasp and she was smiling at me… but not in that sweet way…

"You were sniffing my hair weren't you?"

I was stunned of how she noticed and the blush reached my ears as I was unable to respond.

At this time I noticed she was blushing as well. Before I could form a sentence she turned, walked into her house and shut the door.

After a few moments of silent walking, Hitori looked at me, grinning.

I felt a little scared inside as I asked, "What are you grinning for?"

He chuckled, "Smooth going back there."

Instantly my face lit up and I looked away.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

I slowly met his gaze, "Wh-what thing?"

"The _obvious_ thing?"

I blinked again, "…. No, why can't you tell me?"

He stopped walking and just glared at me.

Geez!

"W-what? What?!"

"…. I will punch you if you don't figure it out soon."

Ah! I have never seen Hitori so serious that it's a bit scary!

I winced, "Can't you give me a hint?"

"Nope, think of it like a math problem."

"Not a math problem…"

"Shush, if you willingly take hints from others that is cheating."

"This is real life Uzune… how would I cheat life?"

"I said to think of it like a math problem."

"But-"

Another glare…

Wow, Hitori you ARE really serious about… whatever we're talking about.

"If you cheat you won't get the benefits and fail when reality comes."

Why can't _you_ come back to reality? I mean I know you're a math professor but _gaaaaah_….

"… and how will I not get the benefits if you tell me?"

"That's another math problem."

"You're frustrating me, Hitori…"

"That's what some problems do."

"Uzune, please come back to reality, you're talking nonsense…"

"I'm just trying to help you along, Kazuaki."

"Eeeeehhhh…."

_Aaaaannd I've lost him..._

(*…little Kazuaki's jealous XD)


	6. I-I have to fix this

… Now for the next part… for me… this gets… interesting…

And it happened during school hours.

I was in the middle of teaching when I turned to see that… ALL of my students were engrossed in looking out the window than listening.

This utterly confused me as I took the liberty to look out the window myself, "and what are we looking at?"

Miss Tousaka directed my vision over to two figures that were running around the school grounds.

"What do you see Sakuya?"

"Give me moment, Kawara, they're moving around too much."

I tore my gaze away from the window to see Shirogane holding a handheld telescope.

… Since when does a student bring a telescope to school? I'll need to ask that later…

Shirogane was very concentrated as he followed the figures, "There's some mongrel in school clothes is carrying something… apparently he's the running victim…"

"Who's chasing him?" Hiyoko asked.

"Just give me a moment!" He responded  
rationally, "I think it's a girl… but I'm not qui- HEY!"

Right when I heard 'girl' I suddenly snatched the telescope from him and had a look for myself.

It wasn't a clear view since they were running around but I recognized that bright brunet wavy hair who was chasing the said victim.

S-Sakura…

Now I knew something was wrong…

Instantly I dropped the telescope and bolted out of the room.

I could hear a few feet of students following me but I didn't care.

Sakura was in trouble and I had to help her.

When I reached the courtyard I already felt like I was going to collapse from for much effort I put into running.

That didn't matter I ran full speed towards them.

Sakura had stopped chasing the student and knelt there panting when I had caught up to them.

"Looks like you've out of practice, Miss Hara," The student chanted, "now let's see what's in the bag. Important documents you carry around for—?"

"Hey!" I quickly called out as I stopped before the student, "you're supposed to be in class instead of harassing a woman!"

Once I got a good look at the student I realized something and my eyes widen.

"I never seen you before… you're not a student."

He stared at me and slowly clapped, "Wow, nice job Professor Sensitive you won a gold sticker, now beat it. Me and Miss Hara have a few words to exchange."

My eyes narrowed, "I will not 'beat it' until you leave school grounds and give Miss Hara her bag back."

The boy looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "And if I don't? You don't have my number. You don't know where I live. What would you do? Tell me I'm dying to know."

He was right. I had no idea…

But something in the back of my mind suddenly took over my body, "I'll take you out myself."

I blinked, "You surprise me, Nanaki. Despite what these students say on the street, you've grown some balls."

I extended a hand, "I will take Miss Hara's bag back, if you please."

The boy looked at the bag then back at me… then back at the bag and… pulled the heavy bag across my face, knocking me down.

I shouted in pain as I collided onto the ground.

"K-Kazuaki!"

"Nanaki Kazuaki," the boy began, grinning as he put his shoe on my chest, "you pathetic excuse of a professor. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet."

I wasn't able to speak from the pain for a few moments… and I couldn't move because of the pressure of his foot on my chest.

"Trust me, I've tried," I breathed fitfully, feeling blood trickle down my chin, "… and you seem to know more than you let on…"

The boy frowned, "you're smarter than you leave on, Nanaki… I suppose your right."

He took his foot off my chest and I could breathe again… but then he pulled me up by my collar and he tossed me to the side.

Luckily I managed to get my feet to work again and I stood unsteadily, trying to breathe.

I saw Sakura looking at me with shocked and fear filled eyes telling me to run but I didn't… I couldn't leave her here…

The kid reached into the bag and pulled out the stuffed animal.

Surprise turned into a devilish grin and he held it up to Sakura, "Do you see this Hara? There's an example about how I feel right now. This" He directed her attention back on the rabbit, "is you."

Suddenly he tore the fabric legs off the toy then the arms and finally the head.

The stuffing flew everywhere in the wind.

Sakura… broke down into tears as she tried to gather the stuffing around her and the torn fabric.

"Yes, that's how I felt when you tortured me every day of my life… ever since we met… I'm glad you finally know how I feel… now that I'm done with my revenge I will take my leave now, thank you for your time Miss Hara."

And so he turned and walked off with her book bag in hand.

My whole body was stiff… from absolute shock of the scene that displayed in front of me.

… I felt something inside me snap.

I whirled towards the kid and trotted after him.

I put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn.

I punched him.

***FINISH HIM**

As he stumbled in a daze, I took him by the ear and threw him out the school gates and into the sky!

Yeah, I wish that happened but sadly no...

In reality he blocked my punch and kicked me in the gut, saying, "Don't get in fights you don't belong in, Kazuaki. You could get hurt."

"Please…" I managed to choke out as I slowly stood up, "why are you doing this to Sakura…?"

He smirked, "You mind your own business and I'll mind mine."

Before he could turn to leave…

"Hey!"

A sudden crowd of students surrounded him. I had no idea what just happened since my head was still on the edge of shutting down from the pain remaining in my system.

Quickly I stumbled over to Sakura who continued to cry over to torn apart stuffed animal.

To me, she was like a child crying over a broken toy…

_I hated that feeling…_

Of seeing _**someone…**___

Ultimately _broken__…_

Before _me..._

I knelt down and brought her into a firm embrace.  
I asked her one minor question.

_Did he physically hurt you?_

She didn't answer but I felt her pull on my jacket increase after I had spoken those words.

… I felt like I had assisted in the killing…

I hated myself that I couldn't stop him…

After a while I felt a hand gently touching my shoulder. Fatigued I opened my eyes and gazed up to see Hiyoko standing over us with deep concern on her face. She held Sakura's book bag in her hands.

Through my dry throat I spoke and took the bag from her, "Thank you… Miss Tousaka…"

She nodded slowly.

Quietly I adverted my gaze and looked upon Hara who clutched the stuffing and old fabric she had left in her arms.

I couldn't take how broken she looked anymore and I helped her stand up.

Our foreheads connected and I whispered, "Sakura, no matter what I will fix this… I don't want you to be upset anymore..."

Her tearstained ocean eyes met mine. She was unable to speak but I souly understood what she had said…

She didn't want me to… but I'm doing it anyway…

I traded her bag for the bundle in her hands and carefully I held stuffing like everything was on my shoulders as I slowly walked home.

I wanted to collapse and pass out on the ground right there but I tried to keep my stamina up by thinking of Sakura's sad face and my pace sped up…

When I finally reached the apartment and entered the room I immediately fainted onto the floor.

"Kazuaki, Kazuaki wake up!"

Within a daze I slowly opened my eyes to see blurred Hitori leaning over me. I think I was still lying on the floor.

"What are you alright? I heard what happened, what-" He noticed what I was laying on, "… oh no…"

My voice could process any words at the moment so I sat up slowly.

"Kazuaki, wait," I felt his hand against my forehead and soon there was a small pause, "you don't look so good…"

I think I blacked out for a moment because when I was even slightly aware of my surroundings I felt his warms and I knew I was in his arms. Then I was pulled away from his warmth and onto something soft, possibly a bed.

I felt his cool hand on my face again and I opened my eyes once more.

My vision was still foggy but I knew it was him.

He smiled a bit, "Hey, you with me?"

I nodded slightly.

"Thank-" his voice was fading out and so was my consciousness.

I felt a small shake on my shoulder and I tried my best to stay awake for him.

"Just stay awake for a little while ok, Kazuaki?" I could sense fear in his tone, "How are you feeling?"

I knew he was trying to get me to answer to reassure his worries but I couldn't as much as I wanted to...

I didn't want to make him worry…

"C'mon, Kazuaki, answer me."

It took much of my strength to answer plus trying to  
stay awake.

"…U-Uz…une…"

"I'm here, Kazuaki," I felt pressure on my  
hand, "what's going on?"

"..zune…"

My stamina completely deplinish and I finally passed out.

"… Kazua…. leas… "

_**…Kazuaki…**_

…Please…

…Stay….

…A-live…

The next time I woke up my… everything really, had lessen in pain and I carefully sat up. Instantly my head spun and I laid back down, moaning.

"K-Kazuaki?"

Once my head cleared I followed towards the voice and saw Hitori at the doorway, staring at me with wide gray eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"… Better I think…"

He let out a small sigh of relief and smiled, "you really scared me yesterday."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're better."

I paused, "… what about Sakura? Do you know anything about her?"

"I called her last night… she was safe at home, she sounded really depressed and she told me to tell you that she was sorry for bringing you into this and she's very sorry that your hurt..."

"She doesn't need to apologize…"

"That's what I told her… but she insisted… Why did you do that anyway?"

He noticed my confusion and explained, "I mean,  
why did you try to fight?"

"… I-I don't know… something inside me just… snapped and I was pissed off because he destroyed something she thought important..." I fell silent in thought, "… what was his deal anyway? Do you know?"

"I don't. When I asked her, she wouldn't say, now I know she's hiding something from us…"

Inside I was scared… terrified… fearing for her  
safety… and for her… in general…

I abruptly sat up, "Hitori, we need to fix Rosemary."

"You mean the rabbit?"

"Yes, the rabbit, I promised to fix her for Sakura.  
Will you help me?"

Hitori frowned.

Oh no, I _know_ that frown…

"I-I'm not sure that we can, Kazuaki… I mean…"

I interrupted him, determined, "We have too!  
Rosemary was very special to Sakura and I don't  
want to let her down!"

He smiled and crossed his arms, "Don't we have students to teach?"

I bit my lip.

"… Please, Hitori… W-we'll do it after school!"

Hitori looked at me with hesitation then he sighed as he turned and walked away.

Fear swell up inside me as I sat there, shaking.

_Please, Hitori, please_

I heard him pick up the phone and dial a number.

A few minutes later Hitori came back in, smiling and tossed me something, "let's get to work."

I looked down to see he had given me my wallet. I slowly picked it up and looked at him, "W-where are we going?"

"We're getting new fabric and cotton for… Rosemary."

"Wh-what about school?"

"I called another day off for you or more if we don't finish sooner. Let's go, Kazuaki."

I was shocked…

I beamed at him, "Th-thank you, Hitori."

He returned the smile, "but you're paying for it."

"… I-I guess that's fair."

And so we went to work on the project…

May I remind you that we were men who had no idea how to sew… and Sakura had given us a photo of the rabbit before it had been torn up for reference…

… And so the days of working on the plush were brutal when we started…..

We consulted books and internet - mostly internet and within a few days of hard labor… we had finished with pricked bloody fingers for proof.

When we took our final look at the stuffed animal and the reference photo, we saw that there were a few loose stitches on our handmade plush which were a bit difficult to fix so we had used tape and hid it inside the plush, hoping Sakura wouldn't notice when we would give it back to her.

"… I think…" Hitori began looking between the photo and the stuffed animal, "… we're done…"

"C-can I sleep now?" I whined, exhausted.

"Heh, I'm with you there but… let's take it to her first."

I nodded in agreement.

I didn't want her to be upset for another day…  
And so we took a bus since we were too tired to walk to her house.

When we reached her house Hitori clutched the rabbit behind his back and I knocked the door.

Slowly the door opened slightly for her head to peer out, "Uh, h-hey you guys, I'm kind of in my night  
clothes… Why didn't call before coming here? I-I mean, I don't mean to be rude but this is—"

"Sakura," I stopped her and turned towards Hitori.  
He glanced at me and quietly handed me the plush, gesturing over to her.

I blinked then shrugged, turning back around and showing her the new Rosemary.

When she saw what was in my hands her eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to pop out of her head!

Soon tears of joy escaped from her eyes and she squeezed the plush tightly.

... I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

After a few moments she finally spoke, "I-I can't believe it… y-you two didn't a-actually… "

"Yup we did," Hitori and I took off our gloves and showed her our bandaged fingers from the sewing.

"Aw, you poor things!" she smiled and quickly embraced us, "Y-you didn't have to!"

When she pulled away I spoke, "I-I made a promise to you Sakura… seeing you that sad made me hate myself from not stopping him sooner… I'm sorry… I-I just wanted to see you happy again."

When I met her eyes I saw something I had never seen before…

"… Thank you, Kazuaki…"

She moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug but… she did something I was  
least expecting her to do…

Her lips… were on mine…

I was taken aback by this and at the corner of my eye I could see Hitori was too… I could tell because his mouth was wide open.

I… I had no idea what to do…

My heart was literally beating out of my chest in shock…

… A-and her lips felt so… soft.

Sakura slowly pulled away from me meeting my eyes.

By the expression on her face she realized what she had just done.

Her face was completely red… which made me realize how cute she looked when she was surprised.

Suddenly she wasn't in front of me anymore but behind her front door with her head peeking out once more. She looked nervous and… adorable…  
"I-I gotta go, kthxbia!" the door shut.

Hitori and I stood there for a few moments, exchanged looks then left…

We didn't take the bus this time.

As we walked I slowly began to realize something that I never realized before…

"H-Hitori…?"

"Yes?"

I hesitated, "I-I think I'm in love…"

Suddenly he stopped walking and extended his arms upwards, "FINALLY!"

This surprised me greatly and I stared at him, "a-are  
you ok…?"

"Kazuaki, you were in love with her all this time!"

"I-I was?!"

"Yes, you moron. It took you until she finally kissed you to figure it out!"

"… A-are you angry with me…?"

He exhaled, "No, not really…" he then smiled, "I'm just happy you're in love and that Sakura feels the same."

"H-how are you so sure?"

"… She kissed you what more proof do you want?"

"Alright, alright, you've got a point… I'm just really surprised… that someone actually l-likes me like this…"

Hitori chuckled and patted my shoulder, "You'll get used to it soon enough."

(*It had to be done.)


	7. DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI

Let me, uh, skip a couple days where nothing really exciting happened… to the weekend.

It was the afternoon I was in the living room on my computer and I hear the phone ring.

Before I could even move Hitori answers, "Hello? Oh hey, Sakura… yes, Kazuaki's here."

When he said that I saw a huge grin form on his face as he looked at me and handed me the phone…

I shot a glare at him and snatched the phone from him, muttering, "You just shut up," I held the phone to my ear, "H-hey Sakura."

"Hey!"

I jumped at the volume of her voice as I tore the phone away from my ear and soon noticed I had accidently put it on speaker.

… I had no idea how to turn it off…

I looked at Hitori, "I-I think I put it on speaker how do you turn it off?"

He eyed the phone, "…I don't remember."

"Eh, it's fine." Sakura's voice came on the other end, "Um, Kazuaki, I was wondering are you free tonight?"

Hitori grinned.

I frowned, "Ok, Sakura, how do you turn the speaker off?"

She laughed shortly, "I'm barely on my phone, I don't think I would know. Isn't there a button with 'speaker' or have a little megaphone on it?"

"Y-you would think but I don't see it…"

"Anyway, you didn't answer."

"O-oh… y-yes I'm free… why?"

"Could you maybe… come over?"

She sounded nervous.

"Come over? You mean with Hitori right?"

"N-no only you…"

I felt the skin on my face ignite. Quickly I ignored Hitori's snickering and answered, "I-I don't think I heard you right… could you repeat?"

"Sure," she began more clearly, "I only want you to come over tonight."

I shot another glare Hitori who was failing at trying to hold back his laughter from the look of shock I had on my face.

I growled, "Would you _leave_?!"

"It's on speaker; I would still hear you two anyway."

"Not if you go outside!"

He raised his hand up in defense, "ok, ok."

He was still smiling when he left.

I let my stream cool down before speaking again, "S-sorry about that…"

"It's alright, you know if you're that uncomfortable about it—"

"No, no, no! I'm not! Hitori's just making a big deal out of this… I-I'll come… but why do you want only me? Has Hitori done something wrong?"

"Oh no, he's fine… I-I just…"

"I-it's isn't about the kiss is it? I-I'm not angry at you! Really! I-I…" I quickly stopped myself before say my next words…

Thank heavens she didn't ask…

"No! It's not that I just… I wanted to spend some time with you… alone…"

I nearly dropped the phone, "A-alone…?"

Then it finally clicked in my head.

"L-like a-a… d-…date…?"

"Wh-what!? N-no! No! No…" she cleared her throat, "I-I just wanted to hang out with you… th-that's all… we could play games or watch a movie, whatever, if you don't want to I understand."

…

My heart was literally leaping out of my chest.

If I said yes I was going to be without Hitori… in her house… _alone_… with her.

_ALONE_

Truthfully part of me wanted to say yes and the other wanted to consult with Hitori for help…

I had finally realized that I was in love with her only a couple of days ago… and now she's inviting me to her house….

"K-Kazuaki…? You're awfully quiet…"

I finally snapped out of it, "I'm fine… and…. Y-yes, I'll come."

"Really? I-I'm not forcing you or anything am I?"

"No! Of course not! Wh-when do you want me to come over?"

"Um… I don't know… after five?"

"Sure… I'll see you there."

"Ok… bye."

I heard the line fall dead and I sat there in the same position for... some time until Hitori had opened the door, "you two love birds done?"

Ignoring his comment, I dropped the phone down beside me and looked at him, "H-Hitori…? Can I ask you for advice?"

"Of course," he shut the door and sat down beside me, "what's up?"

I paused, my heart pulsing fast at the thought, "I-I agreed to come over… but I-I don't know what to do, Hitori… no one… not even the opposite sex has ever _asked_ me this! I-it makes me nervous… I mean do I arrive there like a normal person or just… I-I don't know what to do... just thinking about it makes me feel… weird and warm inside…"

There was a stilling pause between us. He then spoke, "… wait so is it a date?"

"No!" I quickly answered

He smirked, "… Hmm… well date or not you need to make a good impression."

"It's not like her parents are going to be there Hitori…"

"Eh, true but still."

"And don't you tell me to be myself?"

He bit his lip.

"Just hear me out first. This is Sakura. You like her. Yes?"

I shifted in my seat, "W-well…"

"You **like** her, yes?"

Gah! He's getting scary again…

"Y-yes…?"

"Then to make a first impression, try not to screw up."

I was confused with where this was going, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… well what are you two going to do?"

I shrugged, "She said we might watch a movie or something."

"Alright… well then—"

While he was talking I was already lost on what he was talking about... I mean we were just going to watch a movie right? Play a game or something and he's telling me things I should do while I'm there… I already know this… I mean I understand what he's doing… I think anyway. But still.

A few hours passed, we had dinner and… Judgment hour arrives...

I had at least a few minutes to go over to her house. Before I could even open the door Hitori stopped me, "Wait."

He turned me around and looked me over, "… are you going to go out like that?"

I blinked, "W-what do you mean? We're just hanging out… this isn't a date, Uzune…"

"I know… it's just future reference, future reference…"

Oh I'm sure…

He continued to eye me until he then brought something behind his back, "give this to her."

I blinked again and took the flower out of his hand. I looked at him blankly, "… It isn't a _date_ Hitori."

"I know, I know… I thought I would never see this day, I just want you to be prepared!"

I glared at him, "_Thanks_... Can I go now?"

"Alright, ok, have fun."

I exhaled and finally left…

And when I thought things would get better as I walked I noticed the rose was out of my grip and I looked around frantically for it for only seconds to see that it was on the ground... trampled by my own feet.

I frowned, "Well I screwed up fast…"

I sighed again and just moved on, deciding not to deal with the cliché formal thing Hitori was trying to pull me towards.

And so I arrived at her house and slowly knocked on the door.

There was a pause then Sakura opened the door. She was in her street clothes… either way at the sight of her my heart jolted forward.

She smiled, "Hey, I'm surprised you came."

You and me both…

"Uh… H-Hitori wanted me to give you a flower but I kind of um…"

She let out a laugh, "I see that Hitori is still as he was, it's fine, Kazuaki, it's not like I need a flower. Come in."

I smiled slightly and obeyed, entering her house.

After she had shut the door behind me we stood there awkwardly.

"S-so…" she shifted onto her other foot, "Is there anything you had in mind?"

"N-no, not really, I thought we were just going to watch a movie unless you had something…"

She nodded slightly, "Um… I-I have a few old board games out if you want to, um…"

I could already tell she was as nervous and awkward as I am… I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I smiled, "sure."

She looked up at me and beamed.

_Gaaaah~ So cute~!_

"I-I'll go get them, wait here!"

When she left I smiled to myself, 'Yay! I made her happy! Now don't screw up again!'

After a few minutes she came back with a frown, "Well, I guess I should've checked the games before you got here if the pieces are still there… that's kind of stupid on my part… um, the only game I found with everything intact is chess."

Chess? I haven't played that game in years…

"It's alright, we can play chess."

Her smile returned slightly, "I'll go get it."

After a few more moments she returned with the chess box and settled down on the wooden floor. With a bit of hesitance I did the same as she opened the box, bringing the board and chess pieces out… then she stopped, staring at the game then looked up at me, "… Y-you remember how to play chess right?"

…. Uuuuhhhhh….

"I-I don't think so…"

"Hmm… well this is going to be fun!" she said with a smile and a short laugh, "I can't find the instructions! Oh well."

And so we tried to play chess with what we remembered… which kind of made it more fun for us.

"Do you know how the horse moves?"

"Uh…" she cracked a smile, "I-it tramples EVERYTHING its path! Ra-awr!"

Instantly she slammed her fist onto the board, knocking half of the pieces down.

I was stunned for a few seconds then we broke into laughter.

As we continued to play frankly I had never laughed this much before… now that I think about it I don't think I had ever laughed in my whole life.

"I… think that's checkmate… I don't even know," she giggled, "um, do you want this try again? I'll look up how to play it on my laptop."

I answered in between my snickering, "Sure, go ahead."

I watched her leave the room and then come back with her laptop in her hands, sitting back down on the floor.

Her smile then disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown, "… c'mon you stupid internet work…"

After a few minutes of her messing with her laptop she stopped, set the computer down and held her head in her hands, "… well… my internet died on me…"

Aw no… please don't be upset… I-I have to do something!

"W-well, let's just let it sit for a while…"

Sakura looked up at me and calmly nodded, "alright, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "I-I don't really know…"

She tapped her chin in thought, then looked at the TV, "well… I don't feel like watch a movie really but we can see if there's anything on… I-if you want."

"I don't mind… I don't watch that much TV anyway."

"Heh, neither do I." She stood up and practically flung herself onto the couch. She flipped over onto her back and sat up, searching for the remote. Once she found it she turned on the TV and looked at me. She patted the space beside her.

My heart did a summersault in reaction. I didn't know how long I was staring at the spot beside her until I heard her giggle and look at her.

She was smirking, "What you afraid of girl cooties or something?"

"U-uh…!" He cleared my throat and quietly sat beside her.

I wasn't really captivated on what was on the television but more so in my own thoughts…

"Kazuaki." Her voice made me jump.

I looked over at her, "Y-yes?"

Her eyes were glued on the TV as she continued, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um… sure..."

There was silence as she gazed downwards at the floor.

"… Do you… really love me?"

**DOKIDOKIDOKI**

I almost jumped out of my seat.

W-when did we get on _this_ topic?!

"I-I-u-uhh…w-w-erm...a-ahem… um…"

_Calm down, Kazuaki, calm down… it's just a simple question…_

"… I invited only you over here is because… I wanted to know more about this… I-I mean," she finally looked at me, "I-I really like you, Kazuaki… I was just curious if you felt the same…"

_Deep breaths, deep breaths…_

I took a breath, "I-I… I do… I-I mean, I really like you… too…"

She paused, "Could you explain why?"

"E-erm…" I hesitated to gather my thoughts, "… I guess I like you… because you're the only person besides Hitori… to actually care about me a-and… want to make me h-happy… I-it gave me a warm feeling… inside… You… I… I think you have given me a reason to live…"

She was silent again, "… Thank you for being honest."

I slowly nodded and touched her hand, "a-are you alright?"

Sakura lifted her head back up to meet my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sorry… it's just the people I've met and have wanted to get in a relationship with lied to get close to me and touch me… It got annoying fast… that's why I was asking…"

I was shocked.

"That's awful! I-I would never dream of doing that to you! I-I respect you too much…"

Slowly her sweet beautiful smile returned, "Thank you, Kazuaki…"

Something was nagging behind my head now… uh, metaphorically speaking.

"Sakura… can I ask you why you like me? I-I mean… I-if… we got into a, uh… r-relationship… I-I just don't think I can protect you…" I tilted my head down when I was finished.

I heard her giggle and then left her cold fingers brush my bangs away from my eyes, smiling, "Don't worry about it, I think you can…"

Our eyes didn't part for while… her ocean eyes then abruptly tore away and stared at the TV, "… let's just relax ok?"

I could tell she didn't want to hang onto the subject… I understood, I felt a little uncomfortable myself talking or even thinking about it…

So we watched TV for a while…as we watched I felt unexpectedly warm, I wasn't sure why. While she wasn't looking I fanned myself with my hand.

Suddenly I heard Sakura, "you alright?"

Jumping I stopped fanning myself and looked at her, "I-I'm fine. I'm just a little warm that's all…"

"…I can imagine I have the heater up and you're wearing an overcoat… Why don't you take off your coat then?"

I felt my face burning.

She rolled her eyes, "oh c'mon, I know you're scrawny. It's alright."

"N-no thanks, I'll be—E-eh?!"

Next thing I knew she was unbuttoning my jacket and then tossed it beside her, "there."

I shook a bit in shock and instantly feeling the coldness of the room.

She stared at me with a blank expression, "wow, you're worse than a quail on a snow day, here."

She threw a blanket over my shoulders and wrapped herself with the same blanket a-and… huddled closer to me…

… The side of her body was gently pressed against mine as well as her head resting on the side on my shoulder…

The gears in my head instantly spun out of control and I felt my face practically began to burn off. I was shaking because of how close we were…

When I had at least tried to calm down I began to think more clearly.

… What the heck do I even do?

W-we were this close together a-and… something in my heart is urging me to do something…

_Kiss her you dolt_

O-oh g-g—… H-how?!

I-I have never kissed anyone before! NEVER!

I-I've only seen kissing in the few movies I've seen a-and… I-I-I just… I-I don't even…

Suddenly I-I think I wasn't in control of my own body anymore.

I touched her hand, bringing her attention back towards me.

Slowly my head moved towards hers.

It was then when I was only inches away from her face was when I snapped out of it. She looked as surprised as I did. Quickly I looked away from embarrassment and retracted my arms, breathing heavily.

I took a small glance over at her… she looked disappointed.

_You idiot… she obviously want you to kiss her!_

Yes. Yes. I _get_ that. I _know_. I-I just…

_Just do it you imbecile!_

… You know what… I will.

I took a breath, turned back towards her, and took her hand once more. When she looked at me again I moved towards her one more time.

I-I was going to do it this time…

And…!

… I stopped again just about inches away from her lips.

I yelled and insulted myself in my head for being stupid again…

I growled, _"I'm done being stupid"_

I wasn't sure at that moment if that statement was in my head or not…

In that instant I abruptly jerked forward and met her lips.

After a few moments I felt her soft lips press against mine… it felt… amazing.

We were like this for some time…Slowly I felt one of us pull away, I really wasn't sure at the moment then suddenly I felt Sakura's cold hands on my back.

"Ah—!" I felt her lips press firmly against mine, muffling my gasp.

I felt my eyes glaze over as I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her small body.

… So.. so soft… and warm…

I'm… not quite sure how long we were like this… but I was loving every second of it… I-I know it sounds very cliché but I really do think I was in heaven while I was kissing her…

Eventually our lips separated and I abruptly gasped for air… I-I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing…

Sakura too was breathing a bit deeply and carefully removed her fingers from my hair. She smiled breathlessly, "wow…"

"W-what…?"

She giggled, "Nothing, nothing…"

I felt her body press up against mine and her head on my neck. At this sudden action I felt my heart just explode from pounding so much.

Technically I… didn't really mind… it felt really nice being this close to her…and she was so… warm…

I let my fingers run through her beautiful brunette hair as we stayed in this position for quite a while...

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

We both jumped in surprise.

After relaxing from our shock we looked at the door.

Oh no… Th-that's most likely Hitori…

Sakura slowly removed herself from my arms, walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

I took a quick look at the clock.

It was five minutes after ten…

Holy crap! H-how long were w-we…?

I heard her open the door, "Hey Hitori."

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late, did I make you two wait?"

"Wh-what—?" she glanced at the clock, "W-we didn't even notice! It's alright, Uzune."

At least Sakura felt the same way…

"Heh, I see. Were you two watching a movie?"

"Ah… n-…" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

Rapidly I nodded my head, yes, say yes!

"I-I mean yes!"

"…. Alright…" _Crap I think he's onto us already…_ "Where's Kazuaki?"

AH!

I jumped and quickly I ran over to Sakura's side, "I-I'm here! H-hey Hitori…"

"Hey…" He stared at me, an eyebrow quirked up, "you're not wearing your coat…"

Aaaahhhh… he knows me too well!

Frantically I looked around the room.

_It's on the couch you moron…_

Oh right…

I grabbed my overcoat and put it back on as I returned to the front door. Hitori was still eyeing me like I was a rapid dog behind bars…

"… Your hair is all messed up."

EH?!

I saw the color on Sakura's face flourished when Hitori started to smirk.

"You two were kissing weren't you~?"

"NO"

He slowly shook his head, "Your faces are completely red, and your hair is messed up, so it's pretty obvious that you two were making out."

"W-we weren't making out…" I protested guiltily.

"Oh I'm sure… Anyway, Kazuaki, we got to go."

"R-right…" I stepped outside and turned back to Sakura, feeling a smile on my face as I extended my hand out for her to shake, "I'll see you to—mmph!"

Instead of shaking my hand and before I could even finish my sentence her lips met mine, surprising me.

After a few moments she pulled away and covered her face, "I-I did it again! I-I'm sorry…"

At this point I think there are two people in my body because I suddenly removed her hands and returned the kiss.

I-I wasn't sure if I was just… very engrossed in love with her… o-or… someone was controlling me to kiss her right in front of Hitori.

We held the kiss for some time until I finally was able to pull myself away.

Finally I realized what had happened and I took a few steps back in embarrassment, "A-ahh… G-goodnight…!"

She stared at me surprised then smiled, "Night."

She took a step back into her house and shut the door.

Before Hitori could say _anything _I took off back to our apartment.

We walked in silence which I surprisingly didn't mind… well, I guess I wouldn't since I actually kissed Sakura… _in front_ of him…

"So…" I heard him.

Crud…

"What?" I looked at him nervously.

He smiled, "Who are you and what have you done to the real Kazuaki?"

"E-eh…? Wh-what do you mean…?"

"No offence… but I didn't think you had the guts to kiss her… especially like _that_"

I cleared my throat, "…B-believe me I didn't at first…"

I heard him chuckle in the dark and his hand on my shoulder, "Soo, I guess that makes you two official huh?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Kazuaki, hush, you'll wake the neighbors."

"S-sorry… but what is that supposed to mean?"

"… Wow, you really are new at this."

"… You know what, you just shut up…"

He just laughed. After a few minutes of walking he spoke again, "You know you've been acting differently after you met Sakura..."

...Have I?

"Like how?"

He smirked, "You're going to have to figure that out for yourself"

"Oh, come on, Hitoriiiii!"

"Like I said, life if like a math problem-"

"Please don't make me hate you, Uzuneee..."


	8. IKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWIT

_**BRRRRIIING-RING-RING**_

"Ah, the bell already?" I closed the history book, "Well don't forget your homework and get home safely everyone, it looks like it's about to storm."

As most of my students left I sorted out my desk until I heard a voice very close to my ear, "_Kazuaki~_"

I jumped and quickly looked up to see Sakura standing beside me, smiling.

I was surprised to see her here… and I felt my heart leap for joy.

"Sa-Sakura!" I grinned, getting up and embracing her.

I… had never felt this happy before… _ever_ really…

"Aw! That's so cute!" I heard a voice squeal.

I glanced up to see Tousaka looking at us, Kawara and Shirogane then turned to see what she was referring to.

Ur-urk!

"Nanaki-sensei has a girlfriend that's so cute!"

"E…eh..?" I pulled away from her, red faced, "S-she's not…! I-I…!"

"I thought that day would _never_ come," Shirogane said roughly.

E-ehhhh…. Thank you my _supporting_ students…

"Hey. Respect your elders, Shirogane," Sakura suddenly threatened, glaring towards him.

Sakuya glared back at her and crossed his arms, retorting, "I am from a higher class than you, mongrel, you—"

"Oh, you keep thinking that."

He was shocked as well as I was, "What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Oh no… I should stop this before it starts…

"S-Sakura," I stepped in front of her, "please, don't pick a fight with my students."

"Right, sorry…"

Gaaaahhh, she looks upset…

Hesitantly I kissed her cheek.

She blinked, looked up at me and smiled, giggling. She then pecked my cheek with her lips and grabbed my hand, "C'mon, Hitori's waiting!"

I smiled a bit dreamily as I stared at her, "Ok…"

I heard her giggle again as she led me out of the classroom.

"… He's brainwashed."

"Heh. N-No Sakuya, I think he's in love." (Kawara)

"Are you two ready to go?" Hitori asked as we arrived at the front doors.

Sakura looked at us, "Do you two have umbrellas?"

Oops…

"Well… we didn't know it was going to rain up until now…" I admitted embarrassed.

"Yeah, the weather report didn't say anything about a storm."

"Heh! Well you two are lucky to have me here!" She began to rummage in her book bag.

"… Uh…" she looked inside, "…. Well I thought I had my umbrella in here…"

Hitori chuckled, "I guess we're going to get soaked together then?"

"Hmm, maybe…" she smirked, "not if I get to your apartment first!" Instantly she rushed out the door.

"You cheater!" I cried out running after her.

We quickly dashed after her in the pouring rain.

I didn't even care about getting wet as I follow Sakura…

As long as I was with her I was happy.

Once we had reached the apartment we dried ourselves off and rested on the couch.

"Well" Hitori suddenly stood up, "I'm going to get the mail."

I blinked, "Eh? But it's raining!"

"I won't melt, Kazuaki, besides I'm bringing an umbrella with me this time," He picked up the umbrella beside the door and headed out.

… As he left I noticed a smile on his face…

Oh no…

He's just leaving so we could be alone… thanks Hitori.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably beside Sakura as we sat in silence.

"… Kazuaki?"

I jumped, "Y-yes?"

She looked at me, "… Am I your girlfriend?"

I-I knew this type of question was going to show up soon I had no idea that it was THIS soon.

"U-uhmm…" I responded nervously.

_Oh come on, Kazuaki…_

"… You don't want to get into a relationship right?"

"I-I never said that! I-I just don't know if I can protect you…"

She smiled slightly, "You don't have to worry about that, Nanaki…"

This was making my heart pound… wh-what do I say…?

I-I mean I like her… I-I really do...

Her eyes drifted off, "I understand if you're not ready. I don't want to rush you…"

She sounded upset again…

… I… I think I've made my decision…

I took her hand, "I'm… ready if you are…"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I… I really like you, Sakura… you've actually made me happy about living…"

She smiled, "Everyone has a purpose, Kazuaki."

If that's true… then I wonder when I'll find it… or maybe it's looking at me in the face…

"… What if I don't have one at all…?"

Hara frowned, "You're here for a purpose Kazuaki. You need to stop thinking like that…"

"I-I'm sorry I can't help it…"

I felt her hand lay on mine, "it's alright, I'll help you with it so don't worry about it."

Our eyes met and I… kind of gotten lost in hers…

Her cool hand touched my cheek, bringing me out of the trance, "I… I love you, Kazuaki…"

I felt my heart pounding in my ears.

"I-I…" my voice was barely above a whisper, "I love you too… Sakura…"

I-I didn't even know we were kissing until Hitori came back inside.

"… Wow do you two always make out while I'm gone?" He was smirking.

I felt my face burning as I pulled away from her and hid my face in a pillow.

"Oh shut up, Uzune."

I heard him laughing, "Well the rain is letting up, do you want to head home now?"

"Might as well."

I felt her hand on my back, gently shaking me, "Kazuaki?"

I sat up and looked at her.

"I've got to go."

I frowned… I-I kind of wanted her to stay longer…

"W-why?"

"I have some work I need to get done but I'll see you tomorrow," I felt her lips press against my forehead and she left the apartment.

… I have a bad feeling about that…

"You look so upset, Kazuaki," Hitori commented, "c'mon it's not like she's moving."

"I-I know that… I-I just don't have a good feeling about tomorrow…"

"Eh? Why?"

"I-I don't know why… I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"It's because it's raining isn't it? I think you're overthinking things now."

"I guess I am…"

How I wished to believe him…

And the next day I was so right…

We had a holiday for a few days. Usually on days like this I would focus all my attention on playing my games with Pino-san… but that was before I realized the internet was practically ruining my life at the time… ehhh… the memories.

A-anyway, I felt a bit brave today so I went outside to get some groceries.

As I walked I began to hear voices nearby.

"Will you hurry up?"

"Shut up you, what have you found?"

"Ahhh, here are the documents! I knew you were hiding them from us, Hara…"

It was very unlike me to eavesdrop but right when I heard the name Hara. I completely stopped walking and backtracked. To my right was an alleyway with three shady figures and a person on the ground.

A brunette… with blue eyes… beaten up…

_S-Sakura…?_

_I-I knew it..._

_I __**knew**__ it._

_**IknewitIknewitIknewitIknew**_

I stood there frozen in fear as they didn't take notice of me yet.

W-what do I d-d-do….?

The first person with a stack of paper in his hands, flipped through the stack, "You haven't failed us, Agent Hara, what beautiful information."

"Shall we head back to headquarters now?" The one looking over the first one's shoulder had asked.

"Can I do it now?"

"You sick pervert… go ahead, we don't need her anymore, just make it quick."

"Awesome," the third person knelt down in front of Sakura, brought out a knife and began to… unbutton her shirt.

No. Nononono…

Instantly I brought attention to myself and tackled the third guy, snatching the knife from his hand.

"Hey!" I felt something cold against my head. I looked to see the man I had tackled now had a gun in his other hand, "Give me back the knife, or I'll shoot you."

I felt utterly different inside. Something in my heart burned in anger and fear. I-I wanted to keep Sakura safe… I-I had to think fast. I looked at the other two to see they were too busy looking at the papers to notice what was going on.

I then noticed my hand holding the knife was very close to his neck…

I didn't even think about it at first as I… dug the knife into his neck.

Instantly I rued even moving my hand and I shakily stood up.

I… killed someone…

…I killed him…

I-I…felt sick…

Finally the other two looked back to see their friend was dead, "*Muimina!"

The two immediately ran to me and grabbed me by the neck, pulling me farther into the alleyway.

Without even thinking I did what my instincts told me, I whirled around and stabbed the man on my left. As he fell onto the ground the other dropped the papers and pulled out his gun. I swiftly snatched the gun from his hand and kicked him down.

I placed a foot on his chest, glaring daggers down at him, "… tell me… why are you doing this to Sakura?"

"… This scene seems familiar except you were on the ground last time, Kazuaki."

My eyes widen slightly, "… Y-you're… that boy…"

"I'm glad you remember…" he growled, "Since you killed Muim and Ika I guess I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes, what documents? Are you working with the FBI?"

"You're not far off… We're the hawks and she's a dove."

Sakura… works for the Dove Party?

"… But you said something different from before…"

"Oh yeah… We met in high school… we were rivals against everything. She'd steal my friends and I would steal hers… Eventually we got into a fistfight. She mocked me, threatened me and bullied me to no end during the battle…She defeated me in the battle and was expelled from school while I sat in the hospital…"

I felt myself shaking violently.

"Sa-Sakura would never do that to anyone… y-you're lying…"

"I wish I was too but it's the truth, she was very vicious back then…"

"… You're… lying… you're…. you're lying…." I threw the gun, outraged, "**YOU'RE LYING**"

I breathed heavily as I waited for him to respond… but the respond never came.

Finally realizing what I had done I began to shake in fear.

…_What have…?_

…_What have I done….?_

…_Why…?_

_How…?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have __**I done?**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**What have y-you… done?**_

_**What have YOU done?**_

_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE…?**_

… Stop… Stop… please… please… stop it, please…stop yelling…

"Kazuaki…?"

Snapping out of my trance I saw Sakura sitting there staring at me with weak eyes and her hand extended.

…_All malice drained in a flash when I saw her…_

Instantly I ran over to her and embraced her, "I-I'm here… I'm here…"

She didn't respond either way she wrapped her arms around me.

Carefully I picked her up and walked out of the grimy alleyway and towards the apartment.

I'll keep you safe…

**I PROMISE**

I arrived at the apartment Hitori smiled, "Hey you—"

All the color drained from his face as his smile disappeared when he saw Sakura.

I said nothing as I walked past him and into our room, laying her on my bed.

"K-Kazuaki, I should have believed you… I'm so sorry…"

I didn't hear him…

"I… I killed…"

"What was that?"

I slowly turned to look at him, "I… I _killed_ them… I killed those people Hitori…"

"Y-You what? Kazuaki you're not making any sense, what happened?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down and start over, ok? What happened? Kazuaki, look at me."

_Hyperventilation _

**I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE**

I escaped his grip and ran to his side of the room… searching… s-searching…

His hand grasped my shoulders, "Kazuaki, calm down!"

"Your gun… Where's your gun?!"

His eyes grew wide, "K-Kazuaki, no!"

He was roughly tugging back on my coat.

No…no… I must die… Hitori…

I flailed my arms behind me, trying to hit him to make him stop.

He grabbed my arms and forced me down, "Stop it, Kazuaki!"

**I MUST DIE**

"Ka-Kazuaki…"

My whole body froze in responds as my eyes slowly followed where the voice had come from…

Sakura who was now sitting up stared at me.

…_**H-h…h-haraa…**_

Instantly I leaped over to her and embraced her tightly, sobbing.

_Sakura… Sakura…._

_I want to die… I want to __**die**__…_

_I killed them… I __**kiiiilled**__ them…_

"Kazuaki… please calm down… you're getting upset over nothing…"

_All __**MALICE **__finally drained from my system as I sat there with her, crying._

"… But… I-I…"

"Yes, I know… _Sshhhh_… You did the right thing."

"…I…. I did…? How…?"

"As Kiir said I am an agent of the Dove Party… if they had gotten away with those papers I don't know what'll happen… but I do know how you feel…" I felt her shudder under me, "but killing yourself is never the option… if you did… I'd cry…"

…_You'd cry for me…?_

"…Why…?"

"Because I love you, silly," I felt her lips on my cheek.

…_L-loved…? L-loved me…? _

_**N-no **_

_Y-yes… _

_F-Finally…I-I am… l-loved…_

… _Somebirdie values my life…_

… _I-I'm… h-h-happy…_

Filled with emotion I pressed my lips against hers.

… I-I felt her soft lips return the kiss.

As we kissed I felt more like… myself again…

I'm not sure how long we were like this… but I didn't want to let her go…

Eventually our lips separated and I continued to cry.

_Shhhhhhhh…_

… I felt… more at ease… in her arms… my head on her warm chest…

I heard the door open and then close…

…since when did Hitori leave?

I heard footsteps along the floorboards and I gazed up to see Hitori carrying Sakura's bag.

Slowly he walked towards us, looking at me. He glanced at Sakura then back at me with a kind smile and touched my hand, "Hey… are you doing alright?"

I slowly nodded through my tears.

He ruffled my hair and sat down on his bed, "Hara?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I got the papers but…" he brought out something from the bag. It was torn up and… stuffing was coming out of it...

My eyes widen, "I-isn't that…?"

I glanced at Sakura… I-I couldn't read her expression as she stared at the stuffed animal.

I quickly sat up and took Rosemary from his arms, "no… nonono… Sakura… w-will fix it again, I-I promise…! I-I…**p**-pro…**mis**-se…"

I felt myself shaking again as my progress bar of malice tried to refill itself.

Sakura grabbed Rosemary and held the stuffed animal in front of her face…. and then flung her into the trash can.

I was absolutely shocked, "S-Sakura why did you—?!"

"I don't need her anymore…" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Wh-what do you….?"

"I have a new comfort object." Our eyes met as she smiled sadly, "You.

_M…me? Wh-why me…?_

"You've comforted me and I've comforted you ever since we met right?"

I slowly nodded as I felt her hand grip mine, "And we'll always be together yes?"

…_Breathe in… breathe out…_

I nodded again.

"And if we stay together we'll always comfort one another, right?"

…_Yes…_

"And we'll be in love… you love me yes?"

"Y-yes… yes…"

I… I… love you…

_Once more… without hesitation…_

I-I love y-you…

_N-no don't stutter like that._

I love… y-you

…_yes… don't hesitate._

I love you so much…

_I'm glad you're finally happy with your life… Kazuaki_

…Th-thank you… Ryōshin-Hitori…

The days past and I indeed felt happy…

And Hitori had fully restored Rosemary without our notice! We were so happy!

Even when I have emotional breakdowns Hitori and Sakura help…

Sakura…

My **Nagusame Obujekuto… and lover

… How happy I am… to alive with them…

… My family…

… My life…

… My everything…

…The end…

(*Muimina - Pointless

Kirai - Hater

Ika – Following or Follower

**Comfort Object in Japanese)


	9. Short Story 1

_A little bit of Jealousy because of the darkness~_

**BOOM**

_**CRASH**_

AAAHHHHHH

"Kazuaki! Calm down, it's just a power outage! And please let go of me so I can find a flashlight…"

I slowly released my grip from Hitori after a few minutes.

"Thank you." I heard his feet stumble around against the floor as he tried to find his way around the apartment.

I stood there shaking in fear, anxiety… mostly fear.

"I think I found it," I heard Hitori's voice as I noticed a light behind me.

"I… think we're going to die…" I admitted softly.

He sighed, "No. We're not."

The light flickered.

"Hm… must be running low on batteries…" I heard him knock his hand against the flashlight.

"We're dead…"

"Kazuaki, I told you not to watch that movie last night. You knew it was a horror."

"It… it was old! I-I didn't think the blood would look _that_ real… and…"

I shuddered.

I-I don't want to even think about it…

That was a terrifying movie…

"…Then why didn't you stop when you saw the blood then?"

"I-I wanted to see if anyone survived!"

"… Kazuaki, it's a horror movie. What made you think you could withstand watching it?"

I hesitated, "…. I wanted to be brave… for Sakura."

He was silent for a moment, most likely pitying my stupidity, "I understand but you should try to be brave in your own way and time."

"… I wish I knew that before I watched it…"

"Didn't I tell you that before you started watching it?"

…. Oh….

I didn't reply.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

AHH!

"It's me Kazuaki. Please don't scream in my ear." He sounded agitated.

I fought back tears, "I-I'm sorry…"

He patted my shoulder, "Just stay inside, here," he handed me a flashlight, "I'm going to take a look outside to see what happened."

"But it's storming!"

Within the dim light I saw him roll his eyes, "I'll be fine."

He began walking to the door. Instantly feeling panic of being alone I clung onto his arm before he could get out of my reach.

"… Kazuaki. Let go."

I let out a whimper.

"… Nothing is going to hurt you Kazuaki, please let go."

"B-But what about you?!"

"I can take care of myself," he shook his arm, trying to get me off.

I obeyed and let go of his arm. I watch in terror as he opened the door and leave the apartment.

…..

…..

I let paranoia get to me.

Quickly I leaped over to the couch and covered myself in blankets.

I laid there in silence…

**I'm going to die**

**I'm going to die**

**I'm going to die**

**Hitori come back please…**

**Please…**

I heard the door open and slowly close.

_Kazuaki? Kazuaki where are yooouu~?_

I quaked in fear.

I heard the footsteps crawl towards me.

…..

Silence absolute silence…

…..

Then the blankets shot off me like magic. I jerked my head up and blindly threw the flashlight, "I don't want to DIE!"

Again silence ensued after a bang from the flashlight hitting the wall.

"… You are so lucky I dodged that."

Slowly I opened my eyes and… I squinted through the darkness…

Long hair…

A bit shorter than Hitori… so that can't be him…

And a female tone…

"… Sa-Sakura?"

"Of course, who else would I be?" I felt her cold wet fingers on my cheek, "you alright?"

I shuddered under the touch and moved away, "N-N… I-I mean I'm fine."

"Then what was that all about?" She pointed at the flashlight which was most likely broken.

"…I-I…."

I knew she pitying me just like Hitori… "You're scared huh?"

"N-No!"

I heard her sigh, "Bravery is not your forte, Kazuaki, you don't need to try to be something you're not."

"B-but I _want_ to be brave…" I muttered.

"That's very understandable… but sometimes you need to accept who you are."

I hesitated, "… That's almost impossible for me"

I felt her finger poke my nose, "Nothing's impossible, Nanaki-kun."

I felt my cheeks burn as she sat down beside me.

"You afraid of the dark?"

"A-a little… more so because I watch a scary movie last night… I wasn't able to sleep that night…"

A new voice entered our conversation, "Yeah, he about barricaded the door of the homeroom because of it. Heh, it was crazy today."

I instantly fell off the couch in shock at the sound of Hitori's voice, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

He almost blinded me by flicking his flashlight towards me as he set it down, trying to brighten up the room, "Gee, I don't know. I have a key to this room? C'mon Kazuaki use your head."

I winced.

I would if I had a brain…

"I-I mean... y-you were so quiet…"

He was snickering, "Ah, right, sorry."

"Wait…" I looked at Sakura, "how did you get in here?"

"Hitori let me in." She simply answered.

"Oh… I-I thought you hacked your way in here, being an agent and all."

"Shh!" I felt her hand cover my mouth, "be careful of stuff like that. Who knows if someone is a spy…"

She looked at Hitori suspiciously.

Hitori chuckled in responds, "Oh you think you're so funny, Miss Rebel."

She stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms, "Shut your mouth."

I kept silent as they retorted back and forth.

They were so smart with their words while I held silent.

Sakura then stopped talking and looked at me. Suddenly she pulled me up and placed me down on the couch. She was smiling cheerfully, "Don't be depressed!"

I stared at her, eyebrows raised…

I felt something burning inside me…

…I slowly smiled.

She giggled and pecked my nose with her lips.

I gazed at her softly with my heart pound. I heard another small laugh escape her which was like a symphony to me.

Somehow I really couldn't believe I was in love…

I felt her fingers brush my bangs aside and I felt her forehead on mine.

Gazing into those ocean eyes… Truly… I was lost…

"… Wow this is just… wow… Now I wish the lights were on so I can take a picture of this!"

I stared at Hitori shocked, "W-what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just happy for you that's all," he was chuckling when he said that…

Suddenly I felt Sakura's warmth leave my side and she walked over to Hitori.

They stared at each other for a while.

Sakura then poked his side.

"…Yes?"

She poked him again and continued prodding her finger into his side.

"… Sakura, stop."

"No."

I could hear a groan of annoyance in his throat.

I winced, "S-Sakura y-you should stop…"

"No," she continued to poke him.

Hitori didn't react at first. It was too dim to read his expression.

Then he moved his hand and… returned the poking?

…Eh?

Poking wars?

She then jumped in responds, "Ek! Don't! I'm ticklish there!"

"Oh?" He began ticking her.

Her laughter filled the room for a while.

Inside I felt a heated again… but in a _different_ way…

Am I… angry…?

Hitori finally stopped ticking her so she could breath.

"Brings back memories yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hmhm… yeah, it does." Hitori looked at me and jumped, "Geez, what a glare!"

…I was glaring…?

Sakura turned towards me and smiled, "Aw~ is Kazuaki jealous?"

J-Jealous…?

I didn't answer and brought my head downward towards the cushions of the couch.

I heard her giggles again…I then felt her cool hand underneath my chin, lifting my head up.

"Don't be jealous, I'll only love you so don't fret."

Hearing the word from her made my heart pound.

_**CRASH**_

I yelped and practically tackled the nearest thing in my proximity reflexively. I had accidently forced Sakura onto the floor. Nevertheless I held Sakura close to me in fear.

"K….Kazuaki…!" I heard her gasp.

She sounded shocked for some reason…

… Come to think of it… my head was connected to something a bit unfamiliar… it was warm and soft…I heard a heartbeat..

….

… Oh no…

Instantly I got up and using my hands I backed away from her and I curled up into a ball with blankets wrapped around me, shouting, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

After what felt like hours of silence for me I felt a hand on my back, "Kazuaki it's alright… It was just an accident. I know you're scared…"

I felt her hand rub against my back which felt very soothing to me.

Slowly, hesitantly I sat up and faced her, red faced.

Thank heavens it was dark…

She pressed her lips against my cheek and gave me a small kind smile, "let's just forget about it alright?"

"I-I'm sorry—"

_**BANG**_

I jumped in reaction and pulled Sakura into me as I shook.

"_Shhhh_… it's alright," she returned the embrace and rubbed my back slowly.

Already I felt relaxed…

Her warm body was pressed against mine.

Feeling her warmth comforted me…

Then Hitori spoke once more, "H-Hey… I don't mean to bother you two again but I think you should go before the storm gets worse."

She left my arms again.

"You're right, I should."

Oh no

Nonononononononono

I'm panicking. PANICKING

What if she couldn't make it home in this weather?

Before she could walk to the door I shouted, "Don't leave! Please!"

Hitori stared at me surprised, "Kazuaki—!"

I ignored him, "You can stay here! You can sleep in my bed! I'll sleep on the couch just please stay!"

Sakura was silent for a while.

"… You're too sweet, Kazuaki. But please don't worry I can handle myself—" she had her hand on the handle.

No,

No,

No!

I quickly got onto my feet and shut the almost opened door with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other, "Please, Sakura! I don't want you to be out there alone!"

"Kazuaki, don't force her to stay." I felt Hitori grab my shoulders, trying to pull me away.

"Hitori stop!" I cried as the wet drops of my tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

"One moment Hitori, if you please…" I heard Sakura say and I felt Hitori let go of me.

I faced Sakura through tearstained eyes, "Sakura, please… if you're going to leave I'm coming with you…!"

Slowly I saw her smile and… her lips soon pressed against mine. Before I could reaction she pulled away, "You are so overprotective… but that's not really an issue, I guess. If Hitori's ok with it I can stay for the night if it'll comfort you."

_Don't get excited too soon Kazuaki._

I eagerly looked at Hitori for his answer as I shook him, "Please Hitori!"

"Calm down!" He sighed, "Yes, yes she can stay."

Yaay!

YAAY!

"You don't need to be in a huff about it U-uzu—Ah!"

In the mist of my excitement I embraced Sakura and kissed her on her lips.

Realizing what I was doing, I slowly pulled away from her, blushing red.

She stared back at me and smiled, pulling me back into the kiss.

… _Waaah~_

After a while it seemed I could barely pull myself away from her until Hitori did it for me, "alright you two love birds it's getting late but Sakura."

She looked like she was in a daze, "Hm?"

"I'm taking the couch you sleep on my bed."

"U-Uzune!" I gasped in surprise.

He smiled, "I think it'll be better that way. C'mon let's go to bed."

I stood there flustered.

… At… at least we'll be in separate beds…

Sakura picked up the flashlight off the floor and turned it on, "Oh good it still works."

I felt her eyes on me.

I knew she was smirking just by the tone of her voice, "Now, don't try anything funny, _Nanaki_."

I jumped in shock, my mouth gaping.

"D-Don't say that!" I gasped after a moment.

She let out a laugh, "I'm just joking around."

"Well, could you stop?"

Once I realized what I said I cover my mouth, tears running down my cheeks, "I-I'm sorry…"

"…Hey…" I felt her arms wrap around me from behind, "I know your stressing a bit but everything will be ok…"

"Sakura," I heard Hitori's voice, "Here see if this fits you."

"Oh, thanks," The next thing I knew she left my side and I heard a door close.

"You alright?" I heard him ask, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yes… What did you give her?"

"Some of my spare night clothes since she doesn't have anything else at the moment."

"O-oh…"

"… Kazuaki I know you love her but you didn't have to force her like that."

"It's raining Hitori, I don't w-want her to…"

"I understand but still Nanaki, girls don't like being pushed like that."

I winced, "Th-they don't?"

He shook his head, "believe me…"

His voice faded.

…Something's up.

"U-Uzune, are you ok—?" My words were drowned by Sakura's call from the bathroom

"H-Hitori, I think these are too big."

"Maybe you could try on Kazuaki's, he's scrawny anyway."

I flinched, "H-hey! That's mean Hitori!"

He chuckled, "S-sorry."

"N-No, you're not! Y-you're laughing!"

He sighed, "Kazuaki, you need to learn how to laugh at yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I sniffled.

"Kazuaki, please don't start crying again."

He then turned and left for our room.

I continued to cry, "… I-I don't understand… why should I? It's' because I'm pathetic isn't it?"

I heard Sakura's voice, "Kazuaki, stop calling yourself pathetic. I don't think you are pathetic."

Tears fell from my face as I stood there shaking.

"I'm pathetic because I can never succeed in anything!" I shouted emotionally, "I'm pathetic because I can never stand up to anything! I-I'm pathetic because I could never do anything on my own… I'm pathetic… because I'm alive…"

My knees met the floorboard as I wept.

_Fwack!_

I felt pain pounding against my head from the impact of a hand.

Slowly I looked up to see Sakura standing over me.

"… Does that mean I'm nothing to you? Don't you remember what all you've done for me?"

"… I-I remember…" I breathed, "But no one else—!"

_Fwack!_

I placed my hands on the floor, trying to hold myself up from the slap.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, Nanaki." She growled, "As long as you have us you should be happy. You're not pathetic to us."

"I'm pathetic to everyone else! To my students! Everyone! Don't hear them laughing at me?! They know!"

I felt her fist connect to my skull.

I gritted my teeth from the pain as I shook.

"That. Doesn't. Matter. Thinking this negatively isn't going to get you anywhere, Nanaki. You shouldn't care what complete strangers see you as. What matters is you being who you are. If you continue to be like this, it'll be more and more difficult for people to help you."

"No one wants to help me! I'm not worth it! Why can't I just die?!"

She kicked me onto my back and grabbed me by the collar, bringing me back onto my feet, "Don't you **dare** say that. Do we not matter to you, Kazuaki?"

Now I finally realized what I was saying, "… I… Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

I'm crying…

I'm… crying…

I'm so stupid…

I'm so sorry…

"…. It's alright…" I felt her arms around me, "You just need to think about the positive things you were given in your life if you hang on to the negative... everything will just get difficult… And you're not stupid, Kazuaki."

Her lips met the side of mine for a while until she then pulled away and we embraced for some time as I said nothing.

"…. I'm… so...s-so sorry…" I muttered into her shoulder.

"_Shhhh_… hey, don't worry about, it's ok," I heard her whisper into my ear, "calm down."

Slowly I began to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm the one that should be sorry… I did hit you," I felt her grip on me tighten.

"… I deserved it."

She looked up at me, frowning and kissed my cheek, "no, you don't. C'mon let's not argue about this at night… Besides I want you to be happy."

I panicked.

"I-I will be happy! I-I'm sorry…"

I felt her hands on my cheeks, "stop that. I feel like I'm controlling your every move."

"But- I-I don't want you to be upset because of me!"

Sakura exhaled.

Everything was silent…

I hated that silence…

"You hate me now don't you?"

_FWACK_

Her hand smacked my cheek in an instant, sending immediate pain through my face. I yelped and touched my cheek, shaking.

"I don't hate you, you idiot… You just really need to learn how to accept yourself… A-are you ok?"

"I-I…" I felt her fingers on my injured side of my face and I winced, "o-ow."

"I'm sorry…"

"… So… I… should accept that I'm an idiot? I already know that I am… why should I accept it?"

She scratched her head in thought. I read her expression well… she didn't know what to say.

I don't blame her… I'm a fool… the worst kind… I don't even see how she can look at me and say the opposite.

"… Kazuaki, there are a lot of things that we're not good at but… on others we are. It just takes practice and getting used to certain things. You just haven't found your calling yet."

I stared at her, "…How… how can you say that? How can you look at me and say the opposite?!"

"… Don't make me hit you again, please."

I winced and slowly pulled away from her. Before I was even an inch and grabbed my arms, stopping me.

"I can look at you that way because I love you…"

"Why…? How?"

"Kazuaki, please stop asking her so many questions." Hitori's voice entered our conversation, sounding irritated, "It's late and we have students to teach tomorrow."

"But—Why—?"

Sakura breathed, I knew she was agitated, "Kazuaki… can't it wait? I'm really too tired right now…"

I gritted my teeth…

I really am a mistake…

"I-I'm sorry… I'm wasting time like usual."

"I _will_ hit you again." She threatened angrily.

"Go ahead!"

Hitori was in front of me now, "Kazuaki, calm down. Let's go to bed."

I finally cried and clinged onto him.

It was not a comforting night…

"Kazuaki, wake up."

Shake

Shake

I groaned, "I don't want to…"

"We have to, wake up."

"Noooooooo…."

"… if you don't get up you'll meet your best friend freezing cold water"

My eyes opened and I shot up, "O-okay I'm up…"

I saw Hitori smile, "I'll put on some tea, get dressed now."

"Y-you don't have to remind me…"

"Oh I think I do," I saw him smirk.

I glared as I slowly got out of my bed.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

…So…sleepy…

And so I got dressed leisurely and walked into the den, yawning.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I heard Sakura comment.

I said nothing as I took a small glance at her. She didn't look up from the newspaper, "nice hair."

I blinked, confused.

"E-eh? Y-you're not even looking at me."

"Girls have many eyes in their head," she replied casually as if she was stating the weather.

"EH!?"

"She's just playing around, Nanaki," Hitori chuckled, holding a comb, "your hair is all messed up that's all."

And so Hitori 'tried' brushing my hair.

…Ow… OW

Sakura slowly shook her head at us, "… Wow, watching two grown men trying to brush hair is just fascinating."

"Hey, I'm trying. It's just really knotted up there."

"And painful— ow!"

She grinned and snatched the comb from him, "Watch and learn gentlemen, this is how it's done painlessly. Sit down Kazuaki you're too tall for me."

I slowly obeyed and sat on the coffee table. Almost expertly she combed my hair without any pull.

I stayed absolutely silent until she was done in a minute, "See? You should learn from a master."

"…. And where did you learn this?"

"My sister," she answered, handing him back the comb.

I couldn't read her expression

"Aijin? Oh I remember her! How is she—?" his whole face paled, "… I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it. And yes she's doing well," there was a tint of sorrow in her tone, which I knew she was trying to hide.

I could tell Hitori was panicking, "I-I didn't mean to forget, I'm sorry."

She smiled, "Stop being so formal," with that she sat back down on the couch, taking her attention elsewhere.

Hitori focused so much attention over Sakura… is it because they knew each other in high school or… something more…?

I eyed him suspiciously.

When he finally decided to take his eyes off her he jumped at my expression, "Wh-what?"

I said a bit bravely, "… You're acting… weird."

His eyebrows knitted, "I'm acting weird because you were looking at me like that…"

"No, before then."

"What are you talking about?"

My eyes narrowed.

Hitori and I both knew he was good at acting but I knew something was up…

_Someone_… was… in _love_.

Or he could be doing something completely different that I'm not seeing

But I can't get my hopes up that easily like every other time… I had to use the brain I most likely didn't have…

I decided to try and act myself like I was giving up, "… Nevermind."

We are _so_ having a talk later…

_**BRRRIIING**_

And so English class ends… and so does my life.

"Ah, well, I guess that'll all for today, don't forget your assignments now."

I began cleaning up my desk for a while until I heard… giggling outside the classroom. I ignored it at first, thinking it was some students but… I recognized that laugh.

It was Sakura's laugh.

Eh?

I withdrew from my work and turned my head to glance out into the hall.

I couldn't see her…

I moved towards the door and peeked out slightly.

I was right for once, it was Sakura… and Hitori was with her.

He was grinning ear to ear like he had found the meaning of life as Sakura just laughed happily.

… Ok, what's going on?

Then they embraced…

Now I felt that unfamiliar heated way again.

When they pulled away I noticed him staring at her and smiling.

… I _knew_ it…

"I knew it! You love her!" I suddenly shouted, pointing at him.

For a moment Hitori was completely white as a sheet then resiliently recomposed himself, "K-Kazuaki, it's not what you think…!"

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled unable to control myself as passing by students stared at us.

He grabbed my shoulders, "C-calm down, alright? I just—"

"Wait, wait… Uzune… You still love me?"

I was shocked, "What do you mean STILL?"

"Kazuaki, we… used to be together during high school."

My heart broke.

Tears were already pouring down my cheeks as I turned and tried to run.

Before I could even run she gripped my coat, "Kazuaki—"

"No. No. I don't want to hear it. You still love him too don't you? You're using me I know you are!"

Suddenly I felt pain in my shoulder, "Don't you dare say that. Please let's not bring up last night."

I breathed heavily, "Wh-why haven't you told me this before…?"

"Well first off… I didn't even come into my mind up until now. C-can't we talk about this when we get back to the apartment? We're getting eyed."

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and too noticed some students had stopped to witness our scene.

"… Go home!" Sakura suddenly yelled at them and they instantly obeyed.

"S-Sakura, don't yell at them!"

"Sorry…"

I glared at them as I sat on the couch, arms crossed as I fought back tears, "Ok, tell me. NOW."

Sakura sighed, "Would you like to Uzune or shall I?"

"You go ahead," he replied sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"… Kazuaki, just so you know, I don't like Uzune like that."

"Thanks."

She gave him a dull look then continued, "Yes, we used to be together in high school only for a while, we stopped because I didn't quite love him the same."

Anger still ravaged through me, "Then why were you together?"

"… I guess I wanted to get in a relationship in that age, I was young, stupid, and reckless back then, I'm not even sure what I was thinking. But now that I'm older I understand things more clearly. No, my feelings for Hitori haven't increased. I found you and I am happy with my choice," she looked at Hitori, "Right Uzune?"

"Yes-yes, I am very happy that he is love. I'm over it, you know."

"Uh-huh…" She looked back at me, "now that I've explained, are you still jealous?"

Not really… I still felt pretty heated though…

"…. I-I just don't get why you love me."

She smiled with pity, "I love you because you're you."

Tears finally poured from my eyes, "… But… I-I don't understand… I thought our meeting was just… a happy accident."

"Even so, I'm glad," she wiped my tears and kissed my cheek and sat down beside me.

"…. You're… glad to love a stupid mistake like me?"

"No one is a mistake, Kazuaki. We're just imperfect. We're all equal."

"B-but…"

Her index finger touched my lips, "Quit doubting yourself, you know we're here to help you. And love you, yes?"

I flushed a bit, "I… I know."

She smiled, "Good."

She leaned towards me and her lips gently pressed against mine for a moment then pulled away.

I felt something in my heart spark.

"Now, you're not going to be jealous, right?"

"I… I'll… try…" I replied staring at her, silently wanting more…

Suddenly she smirked, "... You know if you want to kiss me that bad you can just go and do it."

WAHH!

I stared at her stunned as I tried to speak but it just came out in gibberish.

She laughed and took my hand, "I could tell just in your eyes."

"M-my eyes…?" I slid back slightly as I tried to hide my anxiety.

"Mm-hm, they're just silently pleading… wanting more and more…"

The way she said those words and the feel of her breath brush across my skin made me shudder…

"Sakura, quit teasing him like that."

"Hehe, sorry," I felt her pull away.

Again I didn't feel like I was controlling myself. I grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

Feeling her lips made me… happy here.


	10. My first prom

My First Prom

(Warning: There's a LOT of kissing XD)

"Hitori," I muttered as I stared in the mirror at the tux I was wearing, "are you sure holding a prom at an all-boys school is such a good idea?"

Hitori finished fixing his tie, "Well, I'm not the one who came up with the idea but I really don't think so. Why do you think we're going to be there watching and make sure none of them aren't hiding?"

I blinked and looked at them, "Why would they be hiding?"

He met my eyes for a moment, "Think about it for a second, Kazuaki."

I did…

Then it clicked.

"… Oh."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

I paused, "… Were you like that in high school, Hitori?"

"Hm? You mean hide somewhere in the school and make out with a girl? Not really. Yo-" He stopped himself, "S-sorry."

"It's ok, Uzune, I was too scared to go anyway… but I am a little scared now."

He blinked confused, "Why's that?"

I glared at him slightly, "Because _you_ invited Sakura!"

He broke into a smile, "_Ahh~_ I see, don't be like those teenagers now, Kazuaki."

"U-uzuneee!" I cried, shocked.

"Haha, sorry, sorry."

As if on cue the doorbell rang, "Ah! That must be her now!" He turned towards me, grinning like a cat.

Oh I knew what he wanted.

"… No."

"Kazuaki, she's your date, you know."

I quickly shushed him but he only laughed.

Glaring I shoved him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Fine, fine!" I heard Hitori call out.

His footsteps then walked away from the door and soon I heard the front door open.

I only heard their muttered voices.

I frowned as I glanced at myself in the mirror.

I never wore a tux before and it felt a bit rugged but I guess that's just the fabric.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm down, "Everything is going to be fine," I told myself, "just fine… we'll be with other people. We won't be alone. We-we won't be… Wh-what if she wants to-?" I felt my whole face flush, "I… I really got to stop thinking like that," I exhaled, holding my head, "this isn't working…"

"Are you done talking to yourself, Nanaki?"

I jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice. I had no words.

"Now are you going to stay in that bathroom all night or are we going?"

I gulped as I slowly reached for the handle. My hand was trembling as well as my whole body.

Instantly I jerked away, "I-I'm sorry… I-I'm really nervous…"

"You don't need to be, it's not like we're going to be alone or anything."

"I-I know… I-I just…"

"Open the door, please."

I took another look at my red face and I quickly ran the sink and splashed water onto my face. I grabbed a towel and patted it against my face. I took another breath as I set the towel down and reached for the door handle.

Almost regretfully I opened the door.

Oh how I didn't.

Sakura was wearing a dress with the most beautiful shade of purple.

No glitter.

No designs.

Just a plain purple dress that somehow made her gorgeous…

..zua….i…

Was someone talking to me…?

"Kazuaki," I finally heard Hitori's voice which made me snap back into reality, "Your mouth is open."

"W-wha—? I-…! Uh!" I swallowed, trying to speak again but I was truly breathless.

Sakura smiled and giggled, "I guess I can say the same about you too."

I felt her lips against my cheek.

Again I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Yup, you broke him."

She laughed, "I'm sorry!"

"N-no!" I finally got out, "D-Don't be! Y-you're… Y-…you're… I-I can't really find any words to describe it."

In the dim light I saw her blush, "Coming from an English teacher that's very surprising and thank you. You look amazing as well."

"H-heh… thanks."

Hitori smiled, "Let's go, you two."

As we walked to the school, I glanced nervously at Sakura. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to come so I decided to ask, "Um… Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-why did you want to come?"

She smiled up at me, "So I can dance with you, silly."

I felt my cheeks flare up from embarrassment.

B-but I don't know how to dance!

I looked at Hitori, "A-are we allowed to dance, Uzune?"

"I don't remember any rules permitting it, as long as we watch the students I guess it's fine, besides we have more teachers, don't we?"

"R-right," I replied nervously.

"You alright Kazuaki?"

"O-oh, I'm fine…"

Sakura smirked, "I guess someone's nervous about his first dance."

I jumped, "Y-you know?!"

"Uzune told me."

I glared at him.

"She was going to find out eventually, you know."

"Sh-shut up…"

Her lips pecked my cheek and squeezed my hand, "Don't worry about it, I'll teach you all you need to know."

I felt like I was in high school again.

Awkward. Embarrassed. Scared.

If Sakura wasn't holding my hand I probably would've bolted out of the room.

Actually I did have a strong feeling to do so but she squeezed my hand once more. I looked at her and she smiled sympathetically up at me.

In her eyes she was telling me to calm down.

I'm trying, I really am…

… And so we stood there… awkwardly for me anyway...

Hitori stood there like he was an expert. He's so cool unlike me…

I took a breath and glanced at Sakura.

I-I really wanted to ask her to dance but…

One: I don't know how to dance

Two: I'm a nervous wreck.

"Yes?"

I jumped, shocked.

"Sorry, you were staring at me," she smiled, "do you have something to say?"

"I-I…"

I breathed, "… S-Sakura…?"

"Yes, Kazuaki?" She waited for my question.

I felt nervous again. I gulped, "W-would you like to… um… c-care to…"

"Dance?" She interrupted, "I'd love to."

I looked at Hitori who gave me a smile and a thumbs-up.

I smiled slightly, gripping her hand and slowly advancing towards the floor.

Truthfully I had no idea what to do. The student around us peered over at me just made me more pressured.

Sakura began to smile, "Do you not know how to slow dance, Kazuaki?"

"N-no…" I answered honestly.

"I'll show you then. Put your hand on my hip."

I blinked, "What?"

She giggled and repeated, "Put your hand on my hip."

I slowly obeyed.

"Now take my hand."

I did so…

"Other hand," she snickered.

My whole face turned red as I took her other hand, "S-sorry…"

"It's alright," she placed her free hand on my shoulder, "Follow my lead now."

I gazed down to watch her feet.

Slowly turning in a circle while moving your feet was a bit difficult… for _me_ anyway…

"Don't turn, turn with your feet."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Watch and follow."

I did so… Ooohhh.

"Do you get it now?"

I nodded, still looking down at her feet while following the motions.

I felt her hand leave my shoulder and touch my chin. She lifted my head up, smiling, "now let's try it without looking."

I felt my face was lit on fire.

"I-I rather not…" I realized afterward how rude that sounded.

Thank goodness she just laughed, "Haha, and why not?"

"I-I… I feel… nervous… Ignore me, I'm being stupid again," I stopped moving.

She lifted my head back up to meet her eyes once more, "you're not stupid, you just had never done this before… this is actually my first time too."

My eyes widen, "R-really…?"

She nodded, "I hated being in public so I didn't go but now… it doesn't matter because I have you with me."

I flushed.

I felt her hand clasp mine, "Do you want to stop or keep going?"

I stared into her eyes for what felt like a long while.

Slowly I placed my hand back on her waist and nodded.

She smiled and we slow danced to the music.

It was a very… happy moment for me.

Then I stepped on her foot, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm fine," she grinned, "I was waiting for that to happen."

I felt my heart pound.

"I don't mind, I'm really enjoying this."

"R-really…?"

She nodded.

I slowly smiled.

And so we continued dancing, with me stepping on her poor toes a few times.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Hitori behind me. He smiled, "Mind if I have a turn?"

I hesitated then glanced at Sakura.

She snickered, "You're the man, Kazuaki."

I sniggered a bit nervously, "Right, sorry, of course."

I stepped aside for Hitori to dance with her and I slowly walked off the dance floor.

I stood there, leaning against the wall, near the snack table, watching them. Hitori never did once step on her feet.

I envied his… everything.

No, you are not going to be jealous over nothing.

I took a breath, trying to calm down.

I felt like I was standing there for hours from my boredom. The slow song then ended and turned into something that sounded like pop.

I have never seen an atmosphere change so quickly it was fascinating.

Then I saw Hitori come out of the crowd without Sakura.

Swallowing, I met up with him, biting my heat back, "Where'd Sakura go?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom."

I blinked, "… but she would've walked passed me if she was."

Hitori too then blinked, then examined the area in thought, "You're right. I'll get her."

Immediately I stopped him, "No, I'll find her."

"Kazuaki, you're not jealous, are you?"

I froze, "…. N-no. Why would I be?"

"You know you just need practice in dancing, you'll be a natural in no time."

I know he was trying comfort me but I still couldn't help but feel heated. Without another word I walked around the crowd of students to the other side of the room and out the door into the hallway.

I looked around and soon spotted Sakura a few ways away from me.

"Sakura!" I called after her.

Before I realized what was happening I was being pulled into the staff room by Sakura.

Confused I said her name again, "Sakura, what are you—?"

Suddenly I felt the wall at my back and her lips pressed firmly against mine, overwhelming me with surprise.

My heart is pounding louder than ever.

I think I was shaking.

She was kissing me more… roughly than usual… to be honest it felt… nice…

Then I felt her lips leave mine which made my heart pang.

I stood there, breathing heavily. I thought my heart was going to shot out of my chest.

Slowly I looked at her, panting as thoughts raced through my head.

Never in my life have I ever wanted something in my whole life so bad.

I wanted to kiss her so badly…

She looked like she was about to leave. Without thinking I grasped her arm and whispered breathlessly, "Sa-Sakura…!"

She looked at me; she looked like she had something to say but something in my heart made me pull her towards me.

I pinned her to the wall like she had, my hands on the wall beside her head.

She was staring at me.

I opened my mouth, wanting to speak but nothing came out as I lost myself in her eyes. Slowly I moved towards her. How badly I wanted to kiss her but… I was hesitant. I felt nervous.

Then I saw her smirking at me.

"Just kiss me, Kazuaki."

I shuddered at her words.

"You have no idea how badly I want to…" I could myself shake with anticipation.

"Then why don't you?"

I immediately did. I copied from before of how she moved her lips and head. I heard what sounded like a moan from her and then felt her return the gesture against my lips.

I completely lost myself within the kiss and never have I felt so in love.

(Sakura's point of view now o/o my face has never felt so hot XD)

I felt his side to check outside… great I lost Souma…

I glanced back at Kazuaki. Heh, I have never seen his face look this red. I felt a bit bad for him for just kissing him like that from out of nowhere without explaining why... Souma who I was previously perusing was just ahead of me. I'm not sure if he had heard Kazuaki's yell but I couldn't have my cover blown just like that but I had to find him again.

Kazuaki's big brown eyes slowly looked at me. I'm sure he was speechless.

Wow he looks so adorable right now.

I smiled sympathetically and whispered an apology.

Before I had a chance to leave the room his hand grabbed my arm, "Sa-Sakura…!"

I looked at him, biting my lip. Now was not the best time to explain but… he did something completely different. He took the hand that was gripping my arm and pulled me towards him. He then released his grip and… placed his hands in between my head.

… Is he pinning me?

He was staring at me with those beautiful innocent eyes. Slowly he moved his foot a small step towards me then the other. Our foreheads touched, his eyes still glued to mine. I saw his lip was quivering.

I smirked. Aw, he wants to kiss me, he's so cute when he's nervous.

"Just kiss me, Kazuaki."

He shuddered and… did he just moan? "You have no idea how badly I want to…"

His eyes were fluttering as he shook, staring at me longingly. I thought he was going to collapse at any moment.

Wait a second… he-he wants to make out? I laughed inwardly, Ooooh, what have you gotten yourself into Sakura?

"Then why don't you—?"

Right as my sentence ended his lips instantly met mine. My head met the wall as he kissed me a-a bit violently, a moan suddenly escaped me... His kissing is gentler than this a-and I just moaned! Geez, how is he just a good kisser?

Hm… So he does want to make out… Heh, let's not try and spoil him then~

I returned the kiss equally, gripping his jacket. I felt his body flush against mine as well as the wall at my back. I didn't even mind. What was, was kissing him. I think I was losing myself in this kiss and I know he already has. His hands were practically messing up my hair in which I didn't even seem to care about. I smirked within the kiss and pulled his hair.

I felt him wince in responds and heard another moan from him.

My lips parted from his for air. Almost instantly he reclaimed them roughly.

Soon his lips parted from mine, panting. I grinned, grabbed him by the tie, and yanked him back to my lips.

(Back to Kazuaki)

I loving this … then a light suddenly filled the room, forcing me back into reality when I wasn't ready. Our lips parted for good this time and I squinted in the shining light that came from the door.

A… flashlight?

"… Mr. Nanaki?"

I-I recognized that voice…

"I-Iwaminie-Sensei!"

He stared at his with that dull scary expression he always had, "… To think you would be the last person I would find doing _this_."

…E-eh? Wasn't he on the look for students who ran from the auditorium so they can….

Oh…

I gulped, "I-Iwaminie, it's not like that—! I-I mean… um…"

"Just go back to the auditorium."

"Y-yes…"

I grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out of the staff room.

When we entered the auditorium, prom was about over. From the other side of the room I saw Hitori come running over.

"Where have you two—?" He bit his lip, pressing a smile.

I blushed, "Wh-what?"

I asked even though I knew the answer.

"K-Kazuaki, I want you to look at your suit when we get home."

Yup, my face is red again, "I-Is it _that_ messed up?"

He nodded.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered.

"Nice hair," he commented.

"Shut up. I'm tired. Can we go?"

"Well, most of the students went home already, I guess so… Unless you two want to walk alo—?"

"No."

"Alright, alright."

I frowned, "wait."

They looked at me confused.

I turned towards Sakura, "…It's nice slow music… Um… d-do you want to…?"

She stared at me then smiled, "Sure, why not?"

I took her hand and led her once more to dance.

This time, I avoided her feet…

Alternative ending:

And so we walked home. Suddenly Sakura pulled me aside, "Ok, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"K-kiss like what?"

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon now."

"Um… I-I just… copied what you were doing, I-I guess. I… I was kind of lost in the moment."

I saw her smirk, "Oh I know."

"I-I didn't do anything did I…?"

"No, no… it's just your kissing was very intense."

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I liked it…"

I stumbled in my path, "Wh-what?"

"I said I liked it. You're quite a good kisser, and that's coming from someone who's had quite a few boyfriends."

Aaahhh….

"I-I… don't even know what to say…"

"What are you two love birds talking about over there?"

"None of your business, Uzune," Sakura instantly responded.

After we dropped Sakura off Hitori grinned at me.

"… Just say what you want to say, Uzune… I'm tired."

He chuckled, "I bet you are, so how was your first time at a prom?"

I stopped walking, surprised at his question.

He stopped and looked at me, "… what?"

I shook my head and we kept walking.

"… It was great," I finally answered, smiling.


End file.
